


Being Ignored Is Hard On The Heart

by PaladinOfYourDreams (TheEliteGeek), PeachyFeels



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), But i love angst and hurting people, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Depressed Lance (Voltron), Drama, Everyone Is Alive, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Hurt Lance (Voltron), I Do, I love Lance trust me, I think?, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is So Done, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith is low-key a savage, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst to the max, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Short at first then gets longer through out the story, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Suicidal Thoughts, Teenage Drama, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEliteGeek/pseuds/PaladinOfYourDreams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyFeels/pseuds/PeachyFeels
Summary: So Pidge has an 'amazing' idea. She thinks that If they ignore Lance it would be funny seeing lance struggle to figure out why they weren't talking to him or even paying attention to him, But little does she know that this is really hurting Lance because he thinks this is his fault and he is the one in the wrong. This honestly fucks Lance up and he just wants to know what he did wrong and if he is the screw up in the friendship.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

Keith was in the living room with Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Lance and Shiro. They were all sitting watching TV until Lances phone started to ring.

“Hey guys my mom is calling i’ll be upstairs for a bit, I’ll be right back!” Lance said as he got up and quickly ran upstairs.

“Guys i have and idea.” Pidge said as she sat up with a smirk on her face. “Tell us this ‘idea’ you have.” Keith said as he looked over at her. “Well what if we ignored lance for a full day. Like acted as if he wasn’t even here with us?” Shiro look at pidge. “Katie-” Pidge cut him short. “Pidge.” Shiro sighed then crossed his arms. “Pidge i honestly don’t think this is a really good idea.”

Pidge raised and eyebrow. “And why do you think that?” Shiro rolled his eyes. “Well getting ignored is hard. You feel as no one wants you to be there.” Pigde chuckled. “Trust me Lance won’t mind he knows we want him here. Trust me Shiro.”

Shiro sighed then looked over at Allura. “What do you think of this?” Allura slightly smiled. “I think it’d be fun and funny.” Shiro groaned. “Ugh not you too. Hunk? Keith?” He looked over to them. “I think this would be an interesting show to act in.” Keith said as he smirked and continued to watch TV. “Oh no. Hunk?” Shiro had hopeful eyes towards Hunk. “I’m down.” Shiro threw his arms up. “Agh! you guys are horrible friends.” Shiro said as he got up. “you guys have fun i guess I’m leaving because i don’t want to be part of this.” He said as he left the house.

Pidge got up and looked at them. “Alright it’s go time guys.” Pidge said as she smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

When Lance came downstairs he saw everyone giggling and laughing. 

 

“Hey guys what’s so funny?” Lance said as he sat down and everyone just continued and kept laughing and talking. 

 

“Okay ignore me then.” Lance looked over and saw Shiro wasn’t there anymore. “Yo what happened to shiro?” Lance said as he looked at the laughing and talking group. “Hello?” Lance as really fucking confused to as why no one was replying to him. “Guys stop fucking around.” Lance said sounding a bit agitated.  

 

Pidge got up and looked at everyone. “Well i gotta go now. We’ll continue this tomorrow okay?” She said as she grabbed her stuff. 

 

“Okay.” Everyone said in unison but Lance. 

 

Lance watched as she waved to everyone as she left not even batting an eye at Lance. “Oookay then what was that about guys? What were you guys talking about?” Lance looked at them and no one even turned to look at him. 

 

“I have to leave in a bit.” Hunk said to everyone but of course Lance.

 

“Yeah same.” Allura said too. 

 

“Wanna just head out now Allura?” Hunk asked her as he got up. 

 

“Sure let’s go.” She said as she also got up and started to walk to the door.

 

“Oh bye Keith!” Hunk said as he left.  

 

“Bye Keith see you tomorrow!” Allura said as she walked behind Hunk.

 

Lance got up and crossed his arms and glared at Keith. “What the fuck are you guys up to?” 

Lance continued to look at Keith but Keith just kept watching TV. “Ugh fine whatever.” Lance said as he left the house. 

 

Keith smirked and looked at the door. “This should be fun and interesting.”

 

Lance was mad. Why was everyone ignoring him? This was so fucking frustrating to him. 

 

As Lance was about to turn the corner he ran into Shiro and smiled. “Oh Shiro, the person i was looking for.” 

 

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “What’s up?” 

 

Lance sighed and put his hands on his hips. “Do you know why everyone is ignoring me?” 

 

Shiro thought for a second if he should tell him then decided not to. “Um I don’t know.”

 

Lance groaned then sighed. “Okay then. Well at least you’re not ignoring me.” 

 

Shiro lightly smiled. “You know I’m always here for you Lance.” Shiro said as he placed his left hand on Lance's shoulder. 

 

“Thanks Shiro.” Lance said as he smiled and looked at Shiro. “Well i have to get home now my mom wants me to help with cleaning.” 

 

Shiro took his hand of Lance's shoulder and ran his fingers through his hair. “Alright have a fun time Lance.”

 

Lance started to walk away and waved a goodbye at Shiro. “Okay i’ll try.” Lance chuckled. 

 

“Bye!” Shiro said as Lance walked away.

* * *

 

Shiro was mad at everyone but Lance at the moment. Lance didn’t deserve this. He is an amazing friend to them. Why would Pidge every think of something like this? Shiro just wanted to yell at them all. He wants to see Lance happy not distressed trying to figure out why they were ignoring him.

 

Once Shiro got to the front door of the house he opened the door and just glared at Keith.

 

“I think you all should stop this.” Shiro said as he folded his arms.

 

Keith just shrugged his shoulders. “I think this would be funny honestly. I wanna see how this goes down.” 

 

Shiro sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Look just end this before it just gets worse okay?”

 

Keith just looked at Shiro and said nothing. 

 

“Keith please okay?” Shiro unfolded his arms.

 

“I’ll think about it.” Keith said as he got up to turn off the TV before leaving to his room.

* * *

 

Lance was just about done with helping his mom clean up when his phone started to buzz. 

 

He picked up his phone and read who was calling him. 

 

“Oh..Lotor.” Lance sighed and rolled his eyes then answered. “What do you want Lotor?”

 

“I just wanted to talk.” Lotor said.

 

“Sure whatever, what’s the real reason for you calling me?” Lance said as he continued to clean.

 

“Give me another chance please? I’m sorry Lance i’ll never hurt you again.” 

 

Lance chuckled a bit. “A cheater is always a cheater.” Lance said before he hung up. 

 

“Fucking Lotor.” Lance said as he rolled his eyes once again and threw his phone on the couch.

* * *

 

Finally Lance was finished with cleaning. He got his phone then made his way upstairs. Lance went straight to his room and threw himself onto his bed.

 

“Ugh i’m so tired.” Lance said as he looked at his phone for a few seconds. “Maybe i should text Hunk and ask him what’s going on..”

 

**To Pineapple Boi**

 

**22:34: Hey Hunk what was up earlier???**

**Read at 22:36**

 

**22:42: Hunk hello??? I know you read my message it tells me you know.**

**Read at 22:49**

 

**22:58: Why are you guys ignoring me? Is this my fault? Did i do something wrong?**

**Read at 23:01**

 

**23:04: It probably is. See you at work tomorrow okay?**

**Read at 23:10**

  
  


Lance placed his phone on his nightstand.

 

“Is it my fault? What did i do? Why are they ignore me? Did i do something stupid again?” Lance looked up at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. 

 

“Probably..” Lance closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

 

Lance woke up to his alarm screaming at him and he quickly got up. “Ugh why do i have to work the morning shift???”

 

Lance went to take a shower and get ready for work at the Cafe his mom owned.

 

Once Lance was done he went downstairs to get his apron off the coat rack and eat something.

 

“Hurry up Mi hijo we have to leave in a bit okay?” His mom told him as Lance was eating his jelly toast. 

 

“Okay mama” Lance said as he shoved the rest of the toast in his mouth and grabbed his apron and left with his mom to the cafe.

 

Once they got to the cafe Lance got out the car and opened up the cafe and began to tidy things up and placed the condiments on the tables.

 

“Thank you for setting up Lance.” She said as she went behind the counter. 

 

“Just doing my job mama.” He said with a smile.

 

“Haha yup, well the others should show up soon.” His mom said as wiped down the counter.

 

“Oh yeah..” Lance said and it sounded as if all the energy in his body was just sucked out.

 

His mom looked at him because she noticed the sudden change of tone in his voice. “What’s wrong sweetheart?” 

 

Lance turned to look at her. He smiled and waved both of his hands at her. “Oh nothing’s wrong mom trust me okay?”

 

“Are you lying to me?” She said as she put her hand on her hip.

 

“No mama!” He laughed nervously.

 

“Hmm okay I believe you sweetie.” She said as she went back to cleaning the counter.

 

Once they were back to doing what they were doing Pidge and Hunk came in.

 

“Morning Mrs.McClain!” Hunk said as he tied his apron around him.

 

“Morning Hunk and morning Pidge.” She said with a smile.

 

“Morning Mrs.McClain.” Pidge said as she tied her apron too.

 

Not even a Hi? No Hello? They didn’t even look at Lance. They acted as he was just air and nothing else. That really hurt Lance. Why are they ignoring him. What did he do? Is it that they no longer want to be his friend? Is he not good enough? What is wrong with him? Is he no longer wanted? They don’t want him anymore do they. He isn’t needed anymore. This is really messing with his head.

 

Lance felt like he couldn’t breath. It felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest. His eyes laid wide open. He could slightly feel himself trembling. Lance had to get out of there before someone actually noticed what was going on.

 

“M-Mama i’ll be back i have to use the restroom!” He said as he rushed to the restroom and locked the door and laid his back to the door and slowly slid down eventually hugging his knees trying to calm down everything and breath at a normal rate. 

 

“Oh um okay Lance.” But by the time his mom said this he was already locked in the bathroom.

 

“Hunk, Pidge do you know what’s up with Lance?” She said as she started to get some of the glasses out.

 

“We have no clue honestly.” Hunk said as he went behind the counter to help Mrs.McClain.

 

“Oooou i have an idea!” Pidge said as she smirked.

 

“And what is that Pidge?” Mrs.McClain asked Pidge.

 

“He probably forgot to text his crush this morning so he ran to the bathroom to text him.” Pidge said as she giggled a few times.

 

“He has a Crush?!” Hunk and Mrs.McClain said together.

 

Pidge covered her mouth. “Oops..”

 

“Who is he Pidge?” Hunk asked.

 

“Yeah who does my son like??” She asked Pidge.

 

“Sorry my lips are sealed.” She said as she zipped her lips shut.

 

Lance had finally got everything under control, So he got up and washed his face off and dried his face. “Alright it’s okay. You’re okay. Everything is okay. Everyone gets tired of old friends..” Lance sighed. “Alright you can do this. Don’t let them get to you.” Lance said before he sighed again and walked out. 

 

“Hey guys sorry about that.” He smiled then started to get to work.

* * *

 

The cafe started to get really busy around 09:00 so everyone was doing a lot of work. Coran came in a little after Pidge and Hunk to work and Allura came in a bit after Coran to work.

Allura of course was ignoring Lance too but Lance tried to act like it didn’t bother him too much and plus he had better things to do at the moment than to worry about someone not talking to him.

 

The cafe started to quiet down around 13:00 so all they had to do was wash the dishes and serve the little customers they had there. 

 

“Hey Coran i have a question!” Lance said as he picked up some dishes from an empty table.

 

“Yes my boy?” Coran replied as he just served someone their food to their table.

 

“Have you got any idea as to why Allura isn’t talking to me?” Lance said as he placed the dishes in the back. 

 

“Um no i don’t, but i’ll make sure to ask her okay?” Coran said as he placed his notepad in his apron pocket.

 

“Thanks Coran!” Lance smiled as he began to wash the dishes he had placed in the back.

 

“Mi hijo!” Lance’s mom said and that honestly startled the fuck out of Lance.

 

Lance jumped a little then looked at his mom. “Y-Yes?”

 

“Since i have time to talk to you now..Who is this person you like?” She said with a smile.

 

Lance almost nearly choked on the air he was breathing when she asked him this. “What?”

 

“You heard me! Who is it?” She slightly tilted her head to the side and waited for Lance to reply.

 

“I don’t think i want to tell you that and how did you find out that i liked someone!” Lance said as he franticly looked around.

 

“Well your friends of course.” She said as she looked over to see them working then looked back at Lance.

 

“Oh um okay.” Lance was a bit mad that they told his mom this and would talk to her and not him. 

 

What the fuck is going on is all that Lance could think of at the moment. Lance really wanted to figure out why they weren’t speaking to him. What had happened when he went to speak with his mom on the phone that day? Did it make them angry that he went to talk to his mom? No it can’t be that. Are they just fucking with him? Probably but they seem pretty mad since they won’t speak with him so it can’t be that. What can it be? Is it him? All Lance could think about were these questions over and over again when they came to mind. Will he ever figure it out before it begins to tear him up even more? He’ll never know..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They some bitches...but Shiro,Lance,Coran and his mom. I love them but everyone else can fuck off :'))))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait. school is throwing projects left and right at me :'))) (Save me plz) oh and i made this go to shit realllllllll quick :)

As soon as Lance got home from work he just went straight to his room and sat on his bed looking at his phone. Should he try to talk to them again? Will they reply? Maybe he should try. It won’t kill him will it?

 

**To Pigeon**

 

**20:09: Hey Pidge did you tell my mom i had a crush?**

**Read at 20:11**

 

**20:13: Why are you guys ignoring me? I’m on the brink of exploding.**

**Read at 20:15**

 

**20:17: Alright fuck it.**

**Read at 20:19**

 

Lance literally wanted to explode. Why were they ignoring him? What the fuck did he do? Is it his fault? He’s just really confused as to why they are doing this to him. What will it take to get them to talk with him again? It’s hard not talking to your friends..Better yet getting ignored by them. That’s far worse honestly.

 

“Agh!” Lance threw his phone at the door and just flopped onto his back. “Frustrating! This is frustrating!” Lance covered his face with his hands and just laid there for a bit.

 

“What am i doing wrong?” Lance got up to get his phone. “I’ll talk to Shiro. At least he’ll talk to me.” Lance picked up his phone and unlocked it.

 

**To Galaxy Dad**

 

**20:33: Hey Shiro.**

**Read at 20:33**

 

**20:34 Galaxy Dad: Hey Lance what’s up?**

**Read at 20:34**

 

**20:35: Everything honestly. Everyone is ignoring me and i have no clue as to why..**

**Read at 20:35**

 

**20:38 Galaxy Dad: Wanna come over and talk for a bit about it then?**

**Read at 20:38**

 

Lance literally screamed for a second then covered his mouth with his hands. He then uncovered his mouth to reveal a huge smile across his face. “Score.” He said with the huge smile covering his face.

**20:43: Alright i’ll be there in 15 minutes or less.**

**Read at 20:43**

 

**20:44 Galaxy Dad: Alright see you then :)**

**Read at 20:44**

 

Lance hopped out of bed and quickly got ready to go and see Shiro.

* * *

 

Lance arrived at the front door and rang the doorbell and patiently waited for Shiro to answer.  As Lance waited he could hear Shiro yelling at Keith? Wait why was he yelling at him? Lance put his ear to the door so he could hear a bit better but when the did the door opened and Lance quickly pulled away and nervously smiled.

 

Shiro looked at Lance and smiled. “Hey Lance.” Shiro said as he moved out the way so Lance could walk in.

 

“Hey Shiro.” Lance said as he walked in and saw Keith on the couch looking angry as ever. 

 

“Um hi Keith.” Lance said as he saw Keith look at him with a death stare.

 

Keith didn’t say anything. He just looked at Lance and stormed off to his room and slammed the door. That scared Lance a bit and he jumped a little when Keith slammed the door.

 

“Sorry about that..We just had a bit of an argument.” Shiro said as he made his way to the couch.

 

“Oh?” Lance said as he made his way to the couch too. “What happened if you don’t mind me asking.”

 

“It was about him ignoring you..” Shiro said as he sat down.

 

“Oh” oh is the only thing Lance could say. What should he say? Should he ask if Shiro now knew why Keith was ignoring him? Should he keep quiet and not even try to ask? Couldn’t hurt to try could it?  “Do you know why he is ignoring me?”

 

‘Of course.’ is what Shiro wanted to say but he already lied to him, But to continue lying is only going to make it worse. Should he tell him or just wait till tomorrow for this to be all over? And sadly Shiro chose the wrong answer.

 

“He wouldn’t tell me the reason as to why he is ignoring you.” Shiro said as he scratched the back of his head.

 

“Oh.” Lance has basically been saying ‘oh’ most of his time there.

 

“Sorry.” Shiro said as he turned his head the other way.

 

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault.” Lance said as he looked at Shiro to notice he wasn’t even looking at him.

 

“It’s clearly my fault..” Lance mumbled to himself.

 

“What was that?” Shiro said as he looked over to Lance.

 

“Oh nothing just talking to myself.” Lance said as he put on the fakest smile on.

 

Shiro could tell that smile wasn’t true. It seemed so forced. It wasn’t a genuine smile like he has when Shiro talks to him or when Shiro says something funny. 

 

“Oh um okay. So wanna talk about the ignoring?” Shiro said feeling a bit sad that Lance gave him a fake forced smile.

 

“Yeah i guess. I mean it’ll probably help me figure out why they’re ignoring me or what did i do for them to hate me or something.” Lance was looking down at his feet now and twirling his thumbs.

 

Shiro just wanted to scream. To let it all out. They don’t hate him they’re just assholes that don’t know what they’re getting themselves into. And this isn’t Lance’s fault he didn’t do anything to deserve this. His friends are just complete dicks.

 

“I don’t think you did anything wrong.” Shiro said trying to convince Lance this isn’t his fault.

 

“I had to! Why else would they ignore me?” Lance now had his elbows on his knees and had his fingers running through his hair.

 

‘Because they’re a bunch of assholes.’ Shiro of course knew he couldn’t say that so he just thought it.

 

“I’m sorry that i don’t know..”  **_lier._ ** That word kept spreading itself in Shiro’s mind like the Black Plague. It wasn’t wrong though because it’s true. He was lying to Lance. He could’ve ended this before it even started. Why didn’t he? Foolish.

 

“It’s okay..Hopefully i can figure out why they are doing this and change it.” Lance said as he lifted his head to look at Shiro.

 

“Yeah i hope you can end this.” Shiro said as he smiled at Lance and thankfully Lance smiled back and it didn’t look forced.

 

“And thanks for having me over and helping me out.” Lance was still looking at Shiro and smiling.

 

“Well i wasn’t of much help honestly.” Shiro said.

 

“Just me being here with you, Talking to you and you talking to me. It helps me a lot honestly. Having just one of my friends talking to me keeps me sane.” Lance said as he was smiling and blushing a bit while twirling his thumbs.

 

Shiro had a huge smile on his face now. He was happy that him talking to Lance made Lance happy and this honestly made Shiro happy.

 

“Well i’m glad that me talking to you helps a lot.” Shiro said to Lance as he noticed the slight blush Lance had. Now that made Shiro even happier because Lance blushing is probably the purest sight on earth. No lie.

 

“Well it’s getting pretty late now i should probably go now.” Lance stood up and Shiro quickly grabbed Lance’s right wrist.

 

“Hey i mean you could just stay here for the night i doubt your mom would mind.” Shiro said to Lance.

 

“Um alright i’ll just text my mom then.” Lance told Shiro as he was looking at the wrist Shiro was holding.

 

Shiro saw Lance was looking at him holding his wrist and he quickly let go.

 

“Sorry.” Shiro said as he looked away blushing ever so slightly.

 

“It’s okay Shiro.” Lance said as he smiled.

 

As soon as Lance got his phone out to text his mom he heard Keith come down and Lance just stayed there frozen.

 

“Oh he’s still here.” Keith said as he looked at Lance.

 

Well at least he didn’t completely ignore Lance’s existence anymore. Right now.

 

“Yeah and he’s spending the night here tonight.” Shiro said as he look at Keith with angry eyes

 

Did Keith not want Lance here? Does he hate him that much? What did he do? Where did he screw up at? He shouldn’t be here. He isn’t wanted. Clearly.

 

“Okay” Keith said and shrugged his shoulders.”I really don’t care.” And with that Keith went upstairs.

 

Now he didn’t care about him? Maybe Lance is just overthinking this. Everyone does it.

 

"You know what let's just go up to my room okay?" Shiro said as he got up and put a hand on Lance's back.

 

"Yeah okay i'll text my mom while we're walking to your room." Lance said as he was already texting his mom that he was staying the night at Shiro's house.

* * *

 

Lance was sitting on Shiro's bed right next to him. What should he say? What is there to talk about? They already talked about the ignoring so what else is he supposed to talk about? 

 

"If you're ready to sleep i can take the floor and you can have my bed." Shiro said as he got up.

 

"No you don't have to sleep on the floor!" Lance noticed he yelled that a bit and his cheeks began to turn a light red. "I-I mean we could just sleep together..I don't take up much space."

 

Shiro sat back down and looked at Lance. "You sure?"

 

"Positive." Lance said as he looked down at his feet.

 

"Okay then." Shiro said as he got up and began to look through his dresser.

 

"What are you doing?" Lance asked Shiro as he looked at him.

 

"Getting you some pjs." Shiro said as he pulled out a shirt clearly too big for Lance's smaller frame and some pants that Shiro couldn't fit anymore.

 

"You know they'll be too big on me right?" Lance said as he watched Shiro walk over to him.

 

"I know but sleeping in pjs is better that jeans and a work shirt." Shiro told him as he handed the pjs to Lance.

 

"Yeah i guess you're right, and thanks." Lance smiled at Shiro then grabbed the pjs and got up.

 

"Yeah i'm always right." Shiro said as he crossed his arms and put a huge ass smile on his face.

 

Lance laughed and patted Shiro's shoulder. "If that's what gets you to sleep at night then you keep believing that buddy." And with that Lance left the room  with a smirk on his face while  going to the bathroom.

* * *

 

Lance came back from the bathroom with the pjs on and like he said the top was big and the bottoms were a little loose but Lance didn't mind he was very comfortable.

 

"You look very comfortable." Shiro said as Lance walked to the bed.

 

"It's because i am." Lance crawled in the bed and laid in front of Shiro. "And i'm very tired." Lance turned over to look at Shiro who was already laying on his side.

 

"Then i suggest you sleep then." Shiro said as he looked into Lance's ocean blue eyes.

 

"I don't wanna leave you hanging." Lance said as he looked into Shiro's stormy grey eyes .

 

"You won't. i'll just go to sleep too." Shiro said to Lance.

 

"But are you even tired Shiro?" Lance questioned Shiro.

"Actually i am." Shiro told Lance as he slightly smiled.

 

"Oh okay then." Lance said as he got under the covers then switched off the nightstand light. "Good night then Shiro."

 

Shiro got under the covers too and closed his eyes. "Night Lance."

* * *

Shiro woke up and instantly started to stretch his arms out then looked over to see Lance still sleeping.He smiled and slowly crawled out of bed trying his best not to wake the sleeping boy up.

 

Shiro wentto the kitchen to make some breakfast for them when Keith started to come down the stairs.

 

"Morning Shiro." Keith said as he yawned and sat down at the table.

 

"Morning Keith. Do you plan to end this today?" Shiro said as he got some things out for breakfast.

 

"Only when Pidge tells us. Don't wanna break it." Keith said as he looked at Shiro.

 

"The Fuck?" Shiro looked at Keith with confusion. "Why not just end this now?"

 

"Because i don't want to. This is entertaining to me." Keith said with a smirk.

 

"HOW?!" Shiro yelled at Keith then noticed he was yelling so he brought his tone back down. "How is this entertaining? He's you're friend you know. Do you even know what this is doing to him? It's fucking him up in his mind Keith. He thinks this is his fault when you damn well know it isn't his fault it's yours and his other so called 'friends'." Shiro crossed his arms while glaring at Keith.

 

"I've known him since high school. I've never really like him though. i only call him my friend to muse him." Keith said with a straight face.

 

"Keith don't say that i know you enjoy being his friend and you're being a dick right now." Shiro said through clenched teeth during the last bit of that sentence.

 

"I guess you are what you eat." Keith said smiling looking at Shiro as he saw his his facial expression turn to disgust.

"Hahahah" Keith laughed at the sudden change of his facial expression.

 

"You know what just please shut up Keith." Shiro said as he put his hand over his face then took it off so he can continue to cook.

* * *

Shiro finally finished making breakfast and made plates for him and Lance. Keith had already got his shit as soon as Shiro finished cooking and then Keith went back up to his room.

 

Shiro went up stairs to wake up Lance. He opened the door to the room and walked in. "Lance you awake?" Shiro said as he gently shook Lance's shoulder. 

 

"Mmm?" Lance slowly started to open up his eyes and looked at Shiro. "Oh morning." Lance said as he rubbed his eyes and dragged his feet over the bed to the floor.

 

Shiro smiled at Lance. Lance looked so cute when he was sleepy. His tired eyes and him occasionally almost falling asleep was actually melting Shiro's heart. Makes it go doki doki.

 

"I made breakfast. It's downstairs if you wanna come." Shiro continued to look at Lance as he spoke.

 

"Okay" Lance said as he got up.

 

"Alright lets go."He said as he walked towards the door with Lance.

 

Lance followed Shiro to the kitchen and sat at the table with him and ate the delicious breakfast Shiro made.

 

"Wow you're good at this Shiro!" Lance said as he shoved more food in his mouth.

 

"Heh thank you Lance." Shiro said as he watched Lance enjoy his cooking.

 

"No problem but you should totally start cooking with Hun-" Lance had almost forgot the fact that Hunk was ignoring him too. He missed his friend. His best one at it. Were they even best friends anymore? What best friend would do this? Is he not good enough? Crushing thoughts started to flood Lance's brain like a storm caused flood.

_I'm not good enough to be their friends._

_I'm just a waste space._

_I'm not good enough._

_I'm not good enough._

_I'm not good enough._

_Just a fuck up._

_I fucked it up._

_I caused this._

_This is **MY**  fault._

Andat the end of thinking that Lance had noticed he was crying. Tears rolled down his face like a heavy storm.

 

"Lance?! what's wrong? are you okay?" Shiro asked as he got up and walked over to Lance's side.

 

Lance just shook his head. "N-No i'm not okay. What's wrong with me? I just don't know. I give up...I give up."

 

Shiro just stood there wide eyed. "Nothing's wrong with you Lance and please don't say that. you don't give up. I know you don't Lance. Don't let them fuck with your mind, please lets just put that aside. maybe they'll relies what they've done and come running back to you right?" Shiro hoped this would calm Lance down.

 

"I doubt that. They don't want me and you know it and i honestly do give up. I do Shiro." Lance said as he looked at Shiro while tears streamed down his face. Rolling from his eyes

 

"I know they want you Lance they're your friends." Shiro said as he wiped the tears off of Lance's face.

 

Lance siffiled. "Hmph some friends huh?" Lance said as he looked up at Shiro while he wiped his tears away.

 

"Yeah i guess..some friends they are." Shiro mumbled to himself then stood still for a second then decided to hug Lance.

 

"Please. Just please don't beat yourself up about this okay?" Shiro said as he dug his nose into Lance's neck.

 

"I'll try but i don't think i mentally can.." Lance said as he hugged Shiro tighter than ever and Shiro did the same.

 

"I know you can do it.." Shiro told Lance as he was holding onto Lance like he was a Lifeline. Like something he didn't want to lose or let go.

 

And Lance indeed was something Shiro most definitely didn't want to lose or let go.

And Shiro indeed was something Lance most definitely didn't want to lose or let go either. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think a lot of shit is gonna happen in the next chapter. :000 and i hate my self for hurting Lance :'))) and smite me for using the word doki doki (as you can tell i am a serious writer (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ). Please tell me if there is any errors in this please! I will fix them instantly! OH! and Keith is a DICK...sorry i guess??


	4. Halloween Chapter Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 will come hopefully on Friday. and this was not proof read i just typed this off the top of my head.

Lance knocked on Shiro's house door. "Hopefully he likes my costume." Lance said as he waited.

 

Shiro came to the door and opened it to see Lance dressed as a very sexy vampire with heels, cute little fangs and a choker around his neck. "Oh um. Wow." Shiro said in awe and blushed as he looked at Lance.

 

"So does that mean you like it?" Lance said as he did a little twirl and smirked at Shiro.

 

Shiro nodded his head several times. "You look amazing." Shiro said as he grabbed Lance by the wrist and pulled him in. "Better than sexy itself actually." Shiro said as he smirked and gave Lance a kiss on his cheek and Lance just laughed.

 

"Well you look fine too my sexy beast." Lance said as he wrapped his right leg around Shiro and wrapped his arms around his neck.

 

"Oh yeah?" Shiro said as his eyes softened and he still had that smirk on his face.

 

"Yeah.." Lance said as he brought Shiro closer to him so he could kiss him, but right before he did Keith came out of nowhere and pulled Shiro away.

 

"I'd appreciate if you two wouldn't be so gross right on the doorstep please." Keith said with a passive aggressive smile. "Get a room or something." Keith said as he walked back to the living room.

 

"Psh okay witch." Lance said as he walked in behind Shiro.

 

"Sorry about that." Shiro said as he was still blushing. Who wouldn't? He was probably about to have a hot make out session with his boyfriend but Keith just HAD to ruin it.

 

"We can continue later." Lance said as he winked at Shiro.

 

"O-Okay." Shiro said as his blush got deeper.

* * *

Lance and Shiro were sitting together while watching TV when the doorbell rang. 

 

"I'll get it." Lance said as he got up.

 

"Alright." Shiro said as he watched Lance walk to the door.

 

When Lance opened the door he instantly awwed because Pidge was in a bunny costume with a angry expression.

 

"Shut up and move." Pidge said as she pushed pass Lance.

 

"Aw don't be so mad! You look so cute!" Lance said as he tried to fight back the laughter.

 

"I don't want to be cute or adorable! I wanna be a witch but stupid Keith took that idea!" Pidge said as she crossed her arms and made a 'hmph' sound.

 

"Aw look on the bright side you probably won't be bothered by a lot of guys at the party." Lance said as he closed the door and went back to the couch and laid back on Shiro's side.

 

"Sure i guess whatever." Pidge said as she sat on the furthest end of the couch. 

 

"Hey when is hunk gonna be here?" Keith said.

 

"I don't know he had to pick up shay." Pidge said to Keith.

 

"Ah okay because i'm ready to go." Keith walked down to the kitchen and got some soda.

 

"He shouldn't be too long." Lance said to Keith.

 

"Well okay then." Keith said as he sat at the table.

* * *

It was at least 10 minutes after they had that conversation that Hunk and Shay rang the doorbell.

 

"I'll get it!" Pidge said as she ran to open the door and you could hear the couple say aw at the same time then a door slam.

 

"Pidge!" Shiro said as he looked over at her.

 

"Oops sorry my hand slipped." She said with a smirk.

 

Hunk opened up the door and laughed. "Sorry you just looked adorable." He told Pidge as he walked in with Shay.

 

"Yeah yeah whatever let's go." Pidge said as she walked out.

 

"Okay then." Lance said as he lifted off Shiro and got up. Shiro also got up with him too.

 

They all Left the house for the Halloween party and let's just say things got wild at that party, But that'll forever be a secret.

* * *

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN. HAVE A FUN NIGHT AND BYE!!!!** _

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 4

Lance had finally stopped crying and him and Shiro just stayed hugging for a while until Lance let go.

 

"I'm going to take a shower now okay? Lance said as he looked into Shiro's eyes.

 

"Okay." Shiro said as he let go of Lance. 

 

Lance walked up the stairs to Shiro's room so he can grab his clothes. "Hmm should i take a bath or should i take a shower?" Lance asked himself as he made his way the the bathroom.

"Hmm i guess i'll just take a bath. That'd be so relaxing right now." Lance placed his clothes on the sink counter and began to run his water. He put some bubble soap in the water so he can have a bubble bath.

"This is going to be relaxing." Lance sighed. "I really need this." Lance closed the door and locked it and began to undress. Lance turned off the water and slowly got in and he just let his body sink into the water and kept his head above the water. Lance sighed and smiled. "Nice..." Lance picked up some bubbles with his hands and blew at them and watched as they flew in the air for a bit then fell back down to the water. Lance let his arms fall back in the water and closed his eyes and decided to relax for a bit.

* * *

 

Keith went downstairs to throw away his trash when Shiro saw him coming downstairs.

 

"Keith" Shiro looked him straight in the eyes.

 

"What?" Keith said as he threw away his trash then walked over to the sink to put his plate up.

 

"You guys have to end this now. I'm telling everyone to come over to sort this shit out and end it." Shiro said as he kept his eyes on Keith.

 

"Sure okay." Keith said as he shrugged his shoulder and walked over to the couch and sat down.

 

Shiro got out his phone and started a group chat with Pidge, Allura, and Hunk.

 

**Galaxy Dad started a group chat with Pigeon. Pineapple Boi. Spacey Princess.**

**10:02 Galaxy Dad: Guys all of you are ending this NOW so get here and sort this out because i want this to be over now. Do you know how bad this is fucking with Lance?**

 

**10:08 Pigeon: Yeah okay that was our plan. Don't worry it's gonna end today and i'll be there in a bit i guess.**

 

**10:10 Pineapple Boi: Yeah i'll be there in a bit too then.**

 

**10:11 Spacey Princess: Okay i'll come there in a bit.**

* * *

A while after that everyone was in the living room waiting for Lance.

 

"Where is he? What is he doing?" Pidge asked Shiro.

 

"He's in the bath." Shiro told here.

 

"Um we've already been here for about fifteen minutes how long has he been in there?" Pidge continued.

 

"Well when i texted you guys he was in the tub for about forty minutes already." Shiro looked up the stairs. "I'll go check on him." Shiro said as he went upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door.

 

"Lance?" Shiro said with concern.

One knock.

Two knocks.

"Lance? Are you okay?" Shiro questioned.

 

Shiro went in his room and got an old card and went back to the bathroom and slid it between the crack of the door near the knob and opened the door to see Lance with his eyes closed. Nose so close to the water to the point where if he slid just a little it'll be submerged in water.

 

"Lance?!" Shiro yelled.

 

Lance quickly opened his eyes and shot up surprised as fuck and looked at Shiro. "What?!" 

 

Shiro looked at Lance and sighed. "I thought you were dead or something. you looked dead." 

 

Lance had remembered he feel asleep and scratched his head. "Oh yeah sorry i must have fallen asleep. It was just so relaxing." Lance said as he looked to the side.

 

It dawned on Shiro that he was looking at Lance. Naked. Shiro instantly blushed and turned around. "Sorry i'll leave you to get dressed." Shiro said as he quickly left and closed the door.

 

Lance just smirked and got out and drained the water. "Aw Shiro's concerned about me." Lance said with a smile while he dried off and put his clothes on.

* * *

 

Shiro came downstairs with a slight blush.

 

"What happened up there?" Pidge asked.

 

"Yeah what happened?" Hunk asked too.

 

"Well when i went to check on Lance he wasn't responding so i went in and when i did i thought he was dead but it turns out that he fell asleep. In the tub." Shiro said as he covered his face so no one could see his blush coming back.

 

"Oh so when should he be down here?" Allura asked.

 

"I don't know. Maybe a few minutes maybe a few seconds. I have no clue." Shiro said as he shrugged his shoulders.

 

"Well okay then." Allura said.

 

A few minutes passed and Lance finally came downstairs but as he got to the last step he stopped and looked at everyone in the living room. And everyone looked at him too.

 

"Hey Lance.." Hunk said to Lance 

 

Lance Just looked at him with anger in his eyes. "Don't fucking 'Hey Lance' me after you've been ignoring me this whole damn time." Lance slowly began to walk their way. "All of you guys have been ignoring me. If you think we're going to start talking now then you've got it all wrong because i want nothing to do with you guys after what you did to me." Lance was now in front of them and red with fumes. "I'm done! If you don't want to talk to me fine because i'm definitely done talking with you all!" Lance was now gripping at his hair. "Do you know how that made me feel?! You all made me feel like I was the fuck up. You made me feel worthless and you guys are honestly the worst friends anyone could have.. and i don't want to even be associated with you guys anymore." Lance said as he dropped his hands to his side and gave them all an angry glare before he stormed off to the front door and left them all in shock.

 

Shiro Looked at the door then the group of friends. "Told you guys this would all go to shit." Shiro said with some anger in his voice then rushed off to find Lance.

* * *

 

Shiro ran after Lance. "Lance wait a minute!" Shiro yelled to Lance and Lance came to a stop but didn't turn around.

 

Shiro caught up to Lance and put his hand on Lance's shoulder. "Lance why didn't you give them a chance to explain?"

 

"Because i don't want to hear their excuses. They ignored me, so now it's my turn. Do you know how bad i was hurt?" Lance turned around with tears falling from his eyes like rain in a hurricane season. "It fucking hurt Shiro! You saw how bad i was. I fucking broke down right before you! Why in hell would i want to forgive them or even talk to them?! Just because they now want to talk to me won't change what they put me through. I don't want to see them, Talk to them or even be their friends." Lance said as he turned around to walk away but Shiro grabbed his wrist.

 

"Lance please. Not talking to them is only going to be worse. Just try to hear them out and forgive them i'm sure they were just playing." Shiro said to Lance.

 

"The thing is that i don't want to hear them out. I don't want to forgive them and i don't want to talk to them EVER." Lance said as he yanked his hand away from Shiro and looked at him. "I'm sorry but i just don't want to.." And at that Lance left Shiro to stand alone. 

 

Not even turing back to take one look at Shiro. Not a single one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter school has been really busy lately, but hey at least it came out on Friday like i said :D


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait i have not been feeling good and i just went through a rough time and my emotions have just been eating me away so i didn't write because every second i wanted to cry but that time is over now and i'm as motivated as ever! :D

Lance finally made it home and as soon as he got into the house he went straight to his bed and laid there not moving a single muscle.

 

He just lied there staring at the wall just thinking and thinking. What was he supposed to think about? Life? His friends? Should he even call them friends anymore? Lance sure in hell didn’t want to call them friends anymore.

 

“Lance?” His sister popped her head into Lance’s room and was looking at him.

 

Lance got up and looked at her too. “Oh hey Ximena.” Lance said with a smile.

 

Ximena was only a year younger than Lance and had nice long flowy brown hair but her hair was a bit darker than Lance’s. Her lips full and pretty with a light gloss to them and she also had pretty ocean eyes just like her brother Lance. She also had beautiful long lashes that would get any girl wishing for lashes like hers.

 

“You seem down. Tell me what’s up.” Ximena said as she walked over to Lance’s bed and sat down next to him.

 

“Life. Life is what’s up.” Lance said as he flopped back down on his back and sighed.

 

“Hmm? Explain.” Ximena said as she turned to look at Lance again.

 

“Well it’s my friends basically. They’ve been ignoring me and it drove me crazy and just this morning they decide to talk to me again like they did nothing so i blew off on them and left.” Lance said as he covered his eyes with the back of his hand.

 

Ximena looked forward. “Well i would blow off too because what kind of friends would do that?” She sighed.

 

“I bet they just did it for their enjoyment and I bet keith just did it so he can get a way to ignore me because he already hates me enough.” Lance sighed then removed his hand to look at Ximena.

 

“Well i’m not going to argue with you on that because they did just ignore you out of the blue..I’d say you should just forget about them but i think you should give them another chance and tell them how it really made you feel and act and maybe they’ll think on the things they do to you okay?”  Ximena said with a light smile. “But i think you should calm down for a bit and try to find it in yourself to forgive them. I suggest you distance yourself from them just for today okay Lance?” She said to him.

 

“Yeah okay i’ll try.” He said as he smiled at his sister.

 

“Haha okay but i should tell you this now.” His sister said.

 

“What?” Lance sat up afterwards.

 

“You’re late for work.” She said with a shit eating grin on her face. “I’d hurry.”

 

Lance shot out of the bed and widened his eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me this when you came in my room Ximena?!”

 

She just shrugged her shoulders. “You looked like you really needed that talk.” She said as she got up and walked out.

 

Lance watched as she left and crossed his arms. “I’m so lucky to have such a caring sister.” He said with a smile then left his room and quickly left the house for work.

 

* * *

 

Lance hurried into the dinner with his apron on and rushing to the back. “Mama sorry i’m late but i’m here now!” He said as he got to the kitchen and started to help with his mom.

 

“You’re lucky Rolo and Nyma came in today and where are the others?” His mom asked as she was finishing up a dish.

 

“Oh um i don’t know. Probably just late like me?” He said as he walked to the dishes that weren’t  washed yet and started to was those few.

 

“Hmm okay then well just get started and help mama out okay?” She said with a smile as she walked out.

 

“Okay I will!” Lance said to her with a smile and continued to finish washing the dishes.

 

* * *

 

Shiro walked back into the house arms crossed with an angry expression on his face. “I couldn’t get him to come back.” Shiro said as he walked over to the group.

 

“Yeah I can see.” Pidge said as she scratched her arm.

 

“You guys really pushed him to the edge you know that right?” Shiro said as he uncrossed his arms and placed his hands on his hips.

 

“Yeah we know and we’re sorry about that..” Hunk said as he looked to the floor.

 

“Sorry? You guys should be ashamed, And don’t apologize to me you should be apologizing to Lance.” Shiro said as he walked to the stairs. “And don’t you guys have work? I think you should get going now.” Shiro said as he walked upstairs to his room.

 

“Shit he’s right we’ve got to go now we’re already late!” Allura said as she hopped up and Pidge,Hunk and Keith got up. They all looked at Keith.

 

“How are you not fired yet? You only come to work when you want to.” Allura said.

 

Keith shrugged his shoulders. “I’m going to apologize too.” He said as he scratched the back of his head. “I have been a dick to him too so yeah i’m going with you guys..”

 

Pidge scoffs. “Yeah we all have but you are like a mega asshole to him.” Pidge said as she turned around to walk to the front door.

 

“Hey! I’m only an asshole when i want to!” Keith said as he walked behind Pidge and the others followed.

 

“Yeah all the time.” Hunk said as he chuckled.

 

“Mmhm.” Allura hummed in agreement and they all walked out the door to the car to go to work.

* * *

 

They all quickly stopped by their own houses to quickly get changed into their work uniform but Keith. He never really changed into work clothes and the only reason he’s not fired yet is because Lance’s mom is too kind and nice to him.

 

Once everyone was done and ready they went to work about an hour late.

 

They walked in and they all went to Lance’s mom and apologized for being late and quickly to work.

 

Once Lance was done with the dishes he went out to take orders with Nyma and Rolo.

 

Lance was taking an order when the group came in and he quickly turned his head back to the customer who was ordering. “Okay i’ll be out with your order in a bit.” Lance said with a smile and went to the kitchen to give his mama the order and went to the next table to do the same.

Nyma and Rolo were going to the kitchen to give Hunk and his mom the orders they have gotten and giving drinks and food to the tables who ordered too. Lance went back to the kitchen to get the order of food when he spotted Hunk was looking at him. All Lance did was just look his direction, grabbed the food and quickly went out to give his table their order. Lance’s mom looked at Hunk and tilted her head a bit.

 

“What’s wrong with you two?” His mom asked as she gave Nyma the order for her table.

“Oh um I..I don’t know.” Hunk said as he finished Rolo’s order for his table.

 

“Oh okay i’ll ask him once the day is over.” She said as she started to cook the next order.

 

Lance just got another order and went to the kitchen to give his order to Hunk. “Here” Lance said as he gave the order to Hunk but before he left Hunk grabbed his wrist.

 

“Hey Lance i’m really sorry okay? I um..I thought it’d be a funny joke?” Hunk said unsure if he worded that right.

 

Lance looked at him and got close to Hunk’s ear. “A joke huh? Why did you think that would be funny?” Lance whispered.

 

“I just um- I-” Hunk said before he was cut off by Lance.

 

“Exactly. You don’t know.” Lance said as he yanked his hand free from Hunk’s hand.

 

“Sorry..” Hunk said as Lance walked away.

* * *

 

The dinner finally closed and Pidge, Allura and Keith were cleaning the tables when they noticed Lance was about to leave early.

 

“Lance!” Pidge called out. Lance looked at her wide eyed and quickly turned his head back to the door and quickly rushed out the door.

 

“Damnit.” She said as she watched him get into his car and leave.

 

After an hour everyone was done cleaning and began to walk out when Lance’s mom stopped them. “Hey guys do you know what’s up with Lance?” She asked sounding concerned.

 

Pidge sighed. “Yeah. He’s just a bit upset at us.”

 

Mrs.MCclain tilted her head to the right slightly. “Oh? Why so?” She asked.

 

“For something we did.” Allura said.

 

“And that was?” Mrs.MCclain asked.

 

“A joke and he took it too seriously.” Keith said with crossed arms.

 

“Oh.” She replied. “Well i’ll talk with him and try to get him to forgive you guys okay?” She said with a sweet smile.

 

“Okay.” They all said and left.

 

Hunk looked back and smiled then waved.

 

Mrs.MCclain smiled and waved to him too then closed the dinner then locked up and left to go home.

* * *

 

Lance was in his room just looking up at the ceiling and thinking.

 _‘Should i forgive them? They are the ones who started this. I shouldn’t forgive them for what they did and how they made me feel, But then again they are my only friends and i love them so much..But what friends do this as a joke? Do they even like me? Do they even want me to be their friend? No i know they do. It was just a stupid joke. I need to get over it and forgive and forget. Right? It’s the right thing to do right? But what they did wasn’t right so why should i be the one doing the right thing? But i if i do the right thing maybe they will start to do the right thing too right? Yeah let’s hope..’_ Lance got up and walked downstairs to get a snack when his mom walked in.

 

“Mi hijo.” She said as she placed the keys on the counter. “What’s wrong mi hijo?” She said as she walked over to Lance.

 

“Nothing mama. It’s nothing.” Lance said as he grabbed some cookies.

 

“Your friends told me what they did mi hijo, so just tell me how you’re feeling now please?” She almost sounded like she was begging him.

 

“It’s okay mama i’m over it now. I’m okay. Believe me okay?” He said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Are you sure?” She asked.

 

“Positive mama.” He said as he began to walk back to his room.

 

“Okay..” She said as she watched him walk to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully next chap will be out next Thursday or Friday.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got tired of all this angst so have some cute shit and i'm pretty sure next chapter will be fluff and angst. idk but enjoy!

Lance finally made it back to his room and closed the door as he walked in and went straight to his bed and laid there eating his cookies just looking at the ceiling yet again. Lance just wanted to sleep forever and forget everyone at the moment and just to be at peace and left alone. “Ugh.” Lance groaned as he finished his cookies and rolled over to his side to look at the wall and window. Lance sat back up and scooted over to the window and opened it and pushed off the net screen behind the glass. He then climbed out the window onto the roof and sat there staring up at the night sky filled with beautiful stars and deep blues and a stunning moon. “I wish my life could be as peaceful as the night.” Lance said with a sigh and lied on his back and continued to look at the sky. Lance closed his eyes and as soon as he did he heard his phone buzzing. He quickly and carefully got up and climbed back into his room and picked up his phone and read that the person that was calling was Shiro. He quickly answered the phone.

“Hello?” Lance said to Shiro.

“Hey Lance how’s everything going?” Shiro asked Lance.

“Uhh good i guess?” Lance said as he walked back over to the window and climbed back out.

“I actually called to see if i could come over.” Shiro said to Lance.

Lance literally almost fell when Shiro said that. “Yeah. Yeah it’s cool. You can come over.” Lance said as he sat down on the roof.

“Okay i’ll be over in a bit okay?”

“Okay i’ll be waiting here.” Lance said thinking if that sounded weird.

“Alright bye.”

“Bye.” And with that Lance hung up.

Lance placed his phone next to him and laid back down on his back and closed his eyes.

“At Least something’s going good.” Lance said with a smile on his face.

* * *

 

As soon as Lance hung up Shiro quickly grabbed his keys and left his house to go to Lance’s place. Shiro was looking forward to see Lance, And maybe that’d make Lance’s day a bit better. Having someone to talk to always made him happier. And by that someone Shiro knew it was him because it seemed that Lance always got a bit happier when he talked to Shiro. Shiro pulled up to Lance’s driveway and parked his car and got out. Shiro walked up to the front door and knocked three times. He waited a bit before Lance’s mom answered.

“Shiro! Hi!” She said with a smile.

“Hi Mrs.MCclain.” Shiro said with a smile too. “I called Lance earlier to see if i could come over.” Shiro said to her.

“Ah okay well he’s in his room.” She said as she moved out of Shiro’s way and she pointed upstairs. “He upstairs. The second door to the right.” She said with a smile.

“Okay.” He said as he walked pass her up to Lance’s room.

Shiro made it up to Lance’s room and knocked on his door three times then waited for a bit. “Lance?” Shiro said as he slowly opened the door. To his surprise he didn’t see Lance. “Lance?” Shiro said again and this time Lance heard him.

“Out here!” Lance said to Shiro.

Shiro looked around then noticed the window was opened and walked up to it and saw Lance laying on the rooftop nearest his window. “Why are out there?” Shiro asked as he climbed out too and sat next to Lance.

“I thought the sky was just so pretty and peaceful and beautiful.I just needed to relax out here.” Lance said as he opened up his eyes and looked over to Shiro.

“Oh okay yeah. It is pretty nice out tonight. You can actually see the stars and beautiful night sky and the moon too.” Shiro said to Lance as he looked at him.

“So why did you want to come over?” Lance asked Shiro.

“Oh um i just wanted to see how you’re doing and wanted to be here just incase you wanted to talk to someone.” Shiro said as he turned his head.

“Oh, well thank you Shiro.” Lance said as he looked back up at the stars.

“No problem.” Shiro said to Lance.

Lance turned over to face Shiro and placed his elbow on the roof and this hand on his face. “Well you came here to talk, so let’s talk.” Lance said with a small smile on his face.

“Oh yeah i sure did, So um wanna talk about how you’re feeling right now. I mean about the situation right now.” Shiro said as he looked back at Lance.

“Well right now i’m trying to forgive them but i find it hard to do so because what they did is wrong and i shouldn’t forgive them but i still should because they are my friends...i think.” Lance said in a sigh.

“Yeah i think you should forgive them and trust me they are your friends and yes what they did was wrong but you should still forgive them.” Shiro said as he turned his body to face Lance.

“Hmph yeah okay, but what made them do that? That is the only thing confusing me at the moment.” Lance said to Shiro.

“Yeah me too Lance.” Shiro said as he scratched the back of his head.

Lance sat up and scooted over to Shiro and pulled his knees to his chest and laid his head on Shiro’s chest. “Well at least i had you to talk to.” Lance said as he closed his eyes.

“Yeah..” Shiro said as he placed his hand on Lance’s head and rubbed his hair.

Lance opened up his eyes and looked at Shiro.

“D-Do you not like it? Want me to stop because i will..I’m Sorry.” Shiro said as he lifted his hand off of Lance’s head but when he did Lance quickly grabbed his hand and placed it back onto his head.

“N-No! I mean I-I like it so you can continue..Please..It’s comforting.” Lance said as he placed Shiro’s hand on his head and then placed his hands back around his knees. Lance had a blush on his face as he put his head back onto Shiro’s chest.

“Oh um okay then.” Shiro said as a light blush popped on his face and he continued to rub Lance’s head. Lance smiled and closed his eyes and gave into Shiro’s touch. It was so relaxing to Lance and warm and it was something he never wanted to go away. He loved his hair being touched. It was always relaxing to him.

Shiro stared at Lance as he rubbed his head gently. Lance was so small compared to Shiro. Shiro really didn’t mind Lance laying on him, As long as Lance was comfortable it was okay with Shiro. “Hey Lance?” Shiro said as he continued to rub Lance’s head.

“Yeah?” Lance said quietly.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Shiro asked.

“Well yeah i’m okay now.” Lance said as he left go of his knees and put his hands around his waist.

“Now?” Shiro said.

“Well yeah i am now because you came here to talk to me and talking to someone is calming and talking to someone just takes a huge load off my shoulders.” Lance said as he looked back up at Shiro.

“Really?” Shiro said as he averted his eyes to another direction.

“Mhmm” Lance hummed.

Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance and pulled him into a nice comforting strong hug.

“S-Shiro?” Lance said kinda surprised.

Shiro dug his face into Lance neck.

“W-What are you doing?” Lance asked.

“I’m hugging you.” Shiro said sounding kinda muffled.

“Oh um okay.” Lance said as a blush started to form on his face. Lance turned around and wrapped his hands around Shiro so he could hug him too. “This is awkward.” Lance whispered.

“I know.” Shiro whispered with a smile and a blush on his face also.

“You’re bad at hugging.” Lance lied.

Shiro gasped sounding offended and sat up straight. “Well then i’ll stop then.”

Lance pulled him back into a hug and put his face in the crease of Shiro’s neck. “But i didn’t say i didn’t like it or wanted you to stop.” Lance whispered as he hugged a bit tighter.

“Okay then.” Shiro said as he hugged Lance back.

* * *

 

They sat in that position for a while before Shiro let go and sat up.  “Well it’s getting pretty late and Keith probably wants to know where I’ve been.” Shiro said as he scratched his head.

“I doubt that and why won’t you just stay here if it’s getting late? My mom won’t mind ‘Mi casa es su casa’”Lance said with a smiled.

“If you’re sure she’s okay with it, then okay.” Shiro said to Lance.

“Okay!” Lance said as he stood up and climbed back into his room. “Come on!” Lance said as he stuck his hand out the window and waved to Shiro to come in.

“Okay okay i’m coming.” Shiro said with a chuckle and climbed back into Lance’s room also. Lance sat on his bed and Shiro followed.

“Oh yeah.. Um i don’t have anything that fits you.” Lance said as he looked at Shiro.

“It’s okay.” Shiro said.

“Okay.” Lance said as he got up and got his night clothes and placed them on the dresser and he took off his shirt. Shiro quickly turned his head the other way as Lance changed. Lance looked at Shiro when he turned his head and smirked and began to button up his shirt. “I’m almost done don’t worry.” Lance said as he unbuttoned his pants and took them off so he could put his other ones on. “Okay all finished.” Lance said as he crawled back into the bed.

“O-Okay.” Shiro said as he looked back at Lance, and wow did Lance look great in blue silk pajamas. It took Shiro a bit to collect himself and stop looking at Lance for so long.

Shiro looked away then took off his shirt so he could get comfortable. Lance just stared wide eyed at Shiro because this man had muscles! He looked so good without a shirt on and oh my god did Lance just want to touch those beautiful muscles.

Shiro looked back at Lance to see Lance staring at him with wide eyes. “Uh Lance? You okay?”

Lance blinked a few times and nodded his head. “Yeah i’m okay.” Lance said as he got under the covers and got comfortable.

“Okay.” Shiro said as he got under the cover and laid behind Lance basically spooning him.

Lance blushed and smiled.

“Sorry i’m so close to you.” Shiro said to Lance.

“It’s okay.” Lance said as he dug his face into the pillow.

Eventually Lance fell asleep but Shiro stayed awake for a bit longer. Shiro laid there looking at the back of Lance’s head and decided to play with his hair. He twirled his finger in Lance’s short hair and ran his hand through Lance’s hair once and Shiro heard Lance give off a small moan. Shiro’s face immediately turned red and he quickly pulled his hand away. Lance turned over to where his head was to Shiro’s chest and he got a bit closer. Shiro just looked down at Lance and smiled. “Good night Lance.” Shiro said as he wrapped his arm around Lance and closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

 

Lance woke up he noticed how close he was to Shiro and that Shiro’s arm was wrapped around his waist. Lance instantly turned red and shook Shiro’s shoulder a few times. “Shiro. Shiro wake up.” Lance quietly said.

“Hmm?” Shiro said as he opened one eye to look at Lance and he tiredly smiled. “Morning.” And with that Shiro closed his eye.

“Wake up i wanna get up.” Lance said as he shook Shiro again.

“Then get up.” Shiro said with his eyes still closed.

“I can’t your arm is wrapped around my waist.” Lance said as he looked at Shiro.

Shiro quickly opened his eyes and noticed indeed his arm was wrapped around Lance’s waist. “O-Oh sorry.” Shiro apologized with a light blush.

“It’s okay, so will you let go?” Lance said as he noticed Shiro’s blush and lightly smiled.

“Of course!” He said as he let go of Lance and sat up.

Lance dragged his feet over the edge of the bed and turned his body so his back was facing Shiro, and  then he let the awaiting blush engulf his face. “Well i don’t have work today.. Wanna just hang?” Lance asked as he got up with that burning blush still.

“Yeah sounds good to me.” Shiro said with a smile on his face.

“Okay cool.” Lance said as he smiled and got some clothes he could change into.

“Once you’re done let’s go to my place so i can change and we can go out okay?” Shiro said as he got out of Lance’s bed and picked up his shirt and put it on then walked over to Lance and put his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“O-Okay!” Lance said surprised by Shiro’s touch.

Shiro walked out of Lance’s room and waited for him in the living room.

As soon as Shiro closed his door when he left Lance sighed and immediately feel on the floor. “My heart can’t handle all this Shiro.” He whispered to himself and he got back up to finish getting ready for his and Shiro’s day out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bittersweethoe  
> ^^ my tumblr, and should i post this story on my tumblr? and oh yeah new writing format ^-^


	8. Chapter 7

Lance finished getting ready and walked downstairs where Shiro was. Lance walked to where Shiro was sitting and smiled at him. “I’m ready.” He said as he put his arms behind his lower back.

“Okay.” Shiro said as he got up and walked with Lance to his car.

Lance opened up the door then closed and locked it after Shiro. They walked over to Shiro’s car and Lance waited for him to unlock it and as soon as Shiro did they both climbed in and Lance  took a quick look around Shiro’s car. “Did i ever tell you that you have such a nice and clean car Shiro?” Lance said as he turned to look at Shiro.

“No and thanks.” Shiro said with a smile and then he started up his car and drove out the driveway.

“No problem!” Lance said as he put his hands together in his lap.

The ride was a bit quiet because neither of the boys really knew what to say. All Lance did was watch the trees and houses pass in a blur. Lance just stared out the window the whole time with occasional glances toward Shiro. 

Shiro pulled into his driveway, turned off the car and unlocked the doors then stepped out. Lance got out the car too the gently shut the door. Lance started to walk towards the front door with Shiro closely behind. 

“I won’t take up too much time, so while i get ready you can stay downstairs.” Shiro said as he walked a bit faster so he can open the door for Lance.

“Okay.” Lance said as he let Shiro open the door for him. 

“After you.” Shiro said as he held the door open for Lance.

“Thanks.” Lance said with a small smile on his face as he walked in. Shiro walked in after Lance and closed the door once he was in the house.

“Well i’ll be back down in a bit okay?” Shiro said as he stood at the bottom of the stairs.

“Okay i’ll be waiting here.” Lance said with a smile on his face.

Shiro smiled warmly and walked upstairs so he can take a quick shower and get dressed.

* * *

 

Lance walked over to the couch, sat down and began his wait for Shiro. It was actually pretty quiet. There wasn’t really anyone to talk to or anything to do since he was alone. Wait was he alone? Is Keith here? Or is he at work? Lance didn’t remember what days Keith went to work. Lance’s Leg began to bounce up and down and he tried to stop it but he just couldn’t. Lance kept his head down and his eyes fixed on his hands. 

While Lance was so fixated on his hands he heard someone come downstairs and Lance quickly stood up and looked over at the stairs.

“Shiro?” Lance said loud enough so he could hear him.

“Uh Lance?” The voice said.

“Oh” Lance said as he saw It was Keith that was coming downstairs.

“Why are you here?” Keith said as he walked over to Lance. As Keith got closer Lance stepped back a bit.

“I.. um..I’m waiting on Shiro.” Lance said as he put his finger together.

“Oh? Why?” Keith said as he rested one hand on the couch.

“Why should i tell you?” Lance said as he crossed his and looked away.

Keith rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen. “I just asked. No need to be mad.” 

Lance’s eyebrows came together in an angry expression. “No need to be mad? I have all the right to be mad at you and everyone else!  _ You _ guys decided to play a ‘prank’ on  _ ME _ !” Lance yelled at Keith and stormed over to him and put a finger in Keith’s face. “I have all the right not to forgive you either because that was a total dick move of you guys and did you even know that you guys ignoring me was eating me away?! It was  _ frustrating _ trying to figure out what  _ I  _ had done to make you guys want to forget about me!” Lance let his hand fall to his side and turned his head away so he didn’t have to look at Keith.

“You know it was all Pidge’s idea right? And we apologized already so why are you still being so pissy about it?” Keith said to Lance. 

Lance quickly turned his head to look at Keith again and his expression was pure rage. Lance Lifted his hand and struck it across Keith’s face with immense force and Keith stumbled to the side a bit. “Fuck you Keith Kogane and fuck everyone else. I was just out to have a good day with Shiro but you.. _ YOU  _ just have to ruin everything don’t you! Don’t you Keith?!” Lance yelled at Keith, But Lance doubts he was really listening because all he was doing was holding the cheek Lance slapped and stayed frozen in place. 

“Sorry.” That’s all Keith could say to Lance. He didn’t know what else to say because if he said something other than ‘Sorry’ he was sure he was going to saw something insulting again.

“I don’t and won’t accept your apology.” Lance said then went up to Shiro’s room and sat on his bed and placed his elbows on his knees and covered his face with his hands. “Was i too harsh on him?” Lance asked himself. “No. No i wasn’t. He was the one that was too harsh. He is inconsiderate of other people's feelings. So i did the right thing...Right?” Lance said as he laid on his back in Shiro’s bed and arms spread apart. Lance stayed like that for about 3 minutes and then he heard the door knob jiggle. He sat straight up and stared at the door as it opened.

“Lance? Why are you up here?” Shiro said as he finished drying his hair with his towel.

“Oh um i wanted to get away from Keith.” Lance said as he averted his gaze and began to twist his fingers together.

“Oh okay. That’s okay. Um so what happened?” Shiro asked as he sat next to Lance.

“Let’s not talk about it okay? Let’s just get everything off our minds and have a fun day out yeah?” Lance said as he looked at Shiro and gave him a smile. 

“Yeah. okay.” Shiro said as he stood up and smiled at Lance. Lance also stood up and he and Shiro walked out of his room and began to walk downstairs. Lance looked over to the living room where Keith sat. Keith sat slouch over on the couch.

They walked to the door and Shiro stopped. “We’re going to be out for a bit Keith if you need anything text or call me okay?” Shiro said as he looked back at Keith.

“Okay.Bye.” Keith said as he got up and walked up to his room.

“Well Let’s go!” Shiro said as he opened the door and waited for Lance to step out.

“Where are we going to to go?” Lance asked as he walked out with Shiro close behind.

“It’s a surprise.” Shiro said as he closed the door and walked to his car with Lance.

“Ooooh? Okay then.” Lance said with a smile as he climbed into the car and closed the door.

“It’s going to be great trust me.” Shiro said as he got into the car and closed his door.

“Okay I’ll leave my trust in your hands.” Lance said as he looked out the window with a huge smile on his face.

“Yeah..” Shiro said as he pulled out the driveway.

* * *

 

Once they arrived at their destination Lance immediately recognized the flashy big letters of the place.

“You took me to an arcade?” Lance said with his smile still on his face.

“Well yeah i just wanted us to have a fun time.” Shiro said as he turned his head the other way and scratched his head.

“So cleché..But i like it.” Lance said as he pressed the button to unlock the door and opened his door and stepped out the car.

Shiro quickly got out the car and walked over to Lance. “Well that’s good! I’m glad you like it.” Shiro said with a small chuckle and they both walked into the arcade.

* * *

 

A while after they played a few games Lance saw a claw machine with a black stuffed cat toy. Lance stared at it with stars in his eyes and mumbled to himself. “I am going to get that for Shiro.” Lance quickly ran to the claw machine and gave it his money and began to get to work. Shiro followed Lance in confusion. “Is there something in there you want?” Lance quickly nodded his head trying to focus so he can get this for Shiro. Shiro stood behind him and placed his hands on Lance’s. “Let me help you. What is it you’re trying to get?” Shiro said and he looked around in the claw machine. Lance’s face went completely red and he shook his head.

“I-I got this Shiro. I wanna do this myself alright?” Lance said and he looked at Shiro’s hand on top of his.

“Oh okay yeah i’m sorry.” Shiro said as he stepped back and turned his head away.

“It’s okay.” Lance said as he got the claw right over the head of the cat and pushed the ‘GRAB’ button. Lance’s smile brightened as the claw picked up the cat by the head and dropped it in the pick-up slot. Lance quickly grabbed it and tapped Shiro’s shoulder.

“Hm?” Shiro hummed as he looked at Lance. “Oh is that what you wanted? It’s really cute.” Shiro said to Lance.

“Well yeah i hope it is. Because i um i kinda got this for you..because i thought you would like it..” Lance said as a small blush crawled onto his face. Shiro’s eyes slightly widened.

“Really?” Shiro said.

“Yeah, but if you don’t want it it’s totally fine.” Lance said as he averted his gaze.

“No no no! I want it! Here give it to me” Shiro said as he held out his hands and waited for Lance hand over the cat toy.

“Okay here!” Lance said with a smile and happily gave Shiro the cat toy.

“Thank you.” Shiro said with a warm smile as he took the cat and looked at it and then Lance.

“You’re welcome.” Lance said as he turned around and began to walk to another game but Shiro grabbed his shoulder.

“Wait! It’d only be fair if i got you one too!” Shiro said to Lance.

“You don’t have.” Lance said as he turned around.

“But i want to.” Shiro said as he looked at the claw machine and saw a blue stuffed cat. “I could get you the blue one if you’d like.” Shiro said as he pointed to it.

“Yeah okay. That’d be alright.” Lance said with a warm smile on his face.

* * *

 

After Shiro got Lance’s toy cat after 3 tries they got some pizza and had a nice little talk until they were done. Once they were done they decided they should get back. 

“Do you want me to drop you off at your place or would you like to stay with be for a bit and watch a movie or something.” Shiro said as they got into his car.

“Hmm. A movie does sound good right now.” Lance said as he looked at Shiro.

“Alright it’s settled then.” Shiro said as he looked at Lance then started his car and turned his head around so he could back out of his parking spot.

Lance stared out the window and noticed the sun was setting and he now just realized how long they’ve been out. ‘Time flies when you’re out having a good time i guess’ Lance thought to himself. After a bit they finally made it to the house. Shiro was telling Lance a few jokes here and there to make him laugh a bit and it worked every time because of how hard Shiro was trying. Lance and shiro stepped out the car and Lance was still laughing. They finally made it in the house and while Shiro was talking to Lance and Lance still laughing they both stopped to look at the group of people in the living room. Shiro stopped talking and Lance stopped laughing.

“Hey Lance and Shiro.” Allura said as they stood and stared at them.

“Hey Allura. Why are you guys here?” Shiro asked.

“Well Keith called us over. Uh he just wanted to talk with us.” Allura said to Shiro.

“Oh okay then.” Shiro said to Allura.

“So, Did you two just come from a date because what i see is that you guys probably got those cats for each other.” Pidge said with a smirk on her face

Shiro Blushed. “It wasn’t a date we just hung out.”

“Ooooh please Shiro! You guys got each other a stuffed toy!” Pidge said as she looked at both of them.

“Well since Lance is here now um Lance would you like to talk about what happened earlier?” Hunk said as walked over to Lance and placed a hand on his shoulder. Lance shifted away from Hunk’s hand and looked at him.

“No.” Lance said flatly

“What happened earlier?” Shiro said.

“Nothing.” Lance said and looked and his feet. “Nothing happened…”

“Nothing my ass!” Keith yelled. 

“You slapped the shit out of Keith, and you even left a red mark!” 

Lance chuckled when Allura said that.

“What’s so funny Lance?” Pidge said to him.

“It’s funny how all of you are teaming up on me because all i did was slap Keith. Well for your information he deserved to be slapped after how he was being a complete dick earlier.” Lance crossed his arms with his toy cat still in his hands.

“Doesn’t mean you have to get violent Lance.” Hunk said softly trying to calm Lance down.

“Hunk, I don’t need your words of wisdom right now. I don’t regret it because he deserved it. Matter Of Fact you all should be slapped for all this fuckery you guys have done, but i won’t do that.” Lance turned to Shiro and Shiro looked at Lance. “How about that movie Shiro..” Lance said with a broken smile and on the verge of tears.

“Yeah. What do you want to watch?” Shiro said as he wrapped his arm around Lance’s shoulder and guided him upstairs and before they made it up the stairs Shiro turned his head so he could give the group a side eyed glare and then made his way up to his room with Lance. Shiro sat Lance on his bed and walked back to the door. “You pick the movie okay? i’m just going to talk to them and see what’s going on okay?” Lance grabbed the remote and looked at the TV.

“Okay i’ll be waiting.” Lance said and Shiro nodded his head and headed back downstairs. Shiro walked over to the living room and stood there with on hand on his side and one arm around the stuffed cat. “You guys should know by now that yelling at someone never resolves the problem.” Shiro said to them.

“Well neither does slapping someone.” Keith huffed.

“I know that you know this is your fault Keith. You always end up saying something really mean and you don’t even think about others feelings.” Shiro said as he narrowed his eyes at him.

“Well neither did they because i wasn’t the only one who ignored Lance! Hell this was all Pidge’s Idea! And you’re just getting mad at me?!” Keith yelled at Shiro.

“Of course i’m not just mad at you. I’m disappointed with everyone for even thinking this was okay to do.” Shiro fought back.

Keith got up and walked to Shiro. “Then when are you going to tell Lance you were in this too?” Keith whispered to Shiro. Shiro looked at Keith with his eyes slightly widened. 

“What do you mean? I wasn’t in this with you guys.” Shiro whispered back.

“You know that’s a lie Shiro. You knew what we were doing, but decided not to tell Lance about it. If you told him about this he wouldn’t feel the way he’s feeling now. You could’ve stopped this...yet you didn’t. Why Shiro? Why?” Keith whispered to Shiro. Shiro quickly pushed Keith away. “I’m going upstairs to watch a movie with Lance, so if you need me i’ll be up there.” Shiro said coldly and went upstairs to Lance.

The group looked at Keith.

“What did you say Keith?” Hunk asked.

“I only told him that he could’ve stopped this, but yet he didn’t, so i asked why but he just got mad and left.” Keith said and walked back over to them. “I think you guys should leave.” 

“Yeah okay um let’s go.” Allura said and everyone but Keith left. Keith watched as they left and went back into his room.

* * *

 

Shiro made it up the stairs and walked into his room and looked at Lance and smiled. “So you decided on a movie yet?” 

Lance looked at him and smiled. “Yeah!”

Shiro turned off the lights off and closed the door then sat next to Lance on the bed. “Alright start it.” Shiro said as he looked at Lance with his smile still wide across his face.

“Okay!” Lance said as he hit the play button. Even with the movie going Shiro couldn’t get what Keith said to him out his head. Keith is right. When is he going to tell Lance he knew what they were doing and also why hadn’t he stopped them or told Lance what they were doing? Shiro just tried to push is aside for now. He is trying to have a good time with Lance and his mind shouldn’t get in the way of this. He can figure all of this stuff out later and at a different time, But right now at this moment he didn’t want to think about all of this. All he wants to do is sit down and relax with Lance and watch this movie and forget about this day the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof that was something, and sorry i haven't updated in a while i was actually trying to get caught up on the few assignments i was missing and i also couldn't write on break because i was traveling the whole time and i will try to come out with a new chapter in a week or two. Oh! and also you guys don't even know how many times i've typed "Shito or Shirp" i just laugh every time i do it XDD


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If i messed up please tell me because getting close to the end i gave up. Ah! Also i'll be uploading a Valentine's chapter tomorrow. :D also this was my least favorite chapter to write because i just don't like it :/

Lance and Shiro had fallen asleep on each other towards the end of the movie. Lance was the first one to fall asleep and Shiro fell asleep about five minutes after Lance. 

Lance woke up while the morning was still dark. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“What time is it?” Lance whispered to himself. He carefully crawled out the bed and looked at his phone. His clock read ‘05:38.’ “Jesus fuck why am i up so early??” Lance said as he began to stretch a bit. Lance looked back at Shiro who was still in his bed asleep, and he looked so peaceful in his sleep. Like nothing could worry or bother him. Lance smiled and quietly opened the door and walked out of the room. It was dark but Lance didn’t turn on the lights because he didn’t want to wake anyone, So he slowly and quietly made his way downstairs. Lance finally made it downstairs and searched for a light switch. “It’s somewhere around here.” Lance whispered as he searched for a switch. “Ah found it!” He whispered as he turned on the light. The sudden burst of light made Lance wince and cover his eyes. “Ugh..bright.” He said as he slowly opened his eyes and moved his hand. Soon Lance got used to the light and made his way to the kitchen to get some water. Lance took a cup out of the cupboard and walked over to the sink and pour himself some water and once he got his water he then walked over to the table and placed his cup on the table and rested his elbow on the table and his hand against his face. Honestly being alone gave him time to to think. 

Too much time. 

Being alone to his thoughts felt suffocating. Constant reminders that he’s not enough, He’s a burden to his friends and family, That he could do so much better than what he’s doing right now, But he knows that they’re just stupid voices in his head. They can’t do anything to him. Can they?

Lance sighed and took a long gulp of his water then gently placed it back on the table and stared into nothingness. Lance stood up straight up and finished his water and placed his cup in the sink. Lance walked over to the living room and looked out the window and noticed it was still dark. Lance plopped down on the couch and sighed once again and stared at the ceiling with a blank face and his mind started to flood his head with thoughts he rather not have right now. Constantly feeding him reminders that he should try harder. That it’s his fault he’s such a fuck up and that people don’t like him. That he would be better off not living anymore. That he’s such an unlovable person and that he should’ve offed himself many years ago.

Why hasn't he done it yet? What is stopping him? He has many reasons to end it. His friends are shit and he just can’t take it anymore and he should just do it. End it all. What’s stopping him? 

But then someone comes into his mind.

 

**_Shiro._ **

 

It’s Shiro. Shiro is stopping him. Lance just can’t leave him. Lance has noticed whenever he talks to Shiro his heart races and he could forget about everyone and everything when he’s with Shiro. Lance doesn’t want to leave him. Shiro is the only person Lance can trust. 

Lance shot up and stared wide eyed at the Tv.

“Oh my god...I think i’m in love with Shiro.” Lance quietly said to himself. Lance already knew he liked Shiro but  _ loved  _ him? Love is a strong word of affection, But Lance knew what he knew and he knew he loved Shiro and he couldn’t leave him. Lance got up and looked out the window and saw the sun was coming up and Lance walked to the kitchen to look at the clock on the microwave and noticed the clock read ‘07:02’ 

“Holy fuck i’ve been down here for so long.” Lance said as he made his way to the stairs and turned off the lights before he started to walk up the stairs. Once Lance made it up the stairs he walked to Shiro’s room and slowly opened up the door and walked in and then gently closed the door. Lance walked over the Shiro who was still asleep and smiled. Lance bent over and pushed Shiro’s little fluff of hair to the side and poked his cheek. “Shiro” Lance said softly. 

Shiro groaned as he felt his cheek being poked. “Hm?” Shiro hummed at Lance with his eyes closed still. 

“Wake up i don’t want to be alone, and i can’t go back to sleep because i’m not tired anymore.” Lance said as he stood up straight. 

Shiro pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes and looked at Lance. “Why are you up so early?” Shiro asked.

“It’s not that early,” Lance looked at his phone and pressed the power button to see the time and it read ‘07:05’. “It’s only seven o’ five.”

“How long have you been up?” Shiro asked.

“Well, Since a round five thirtyish.” Lance answered.

“Why were you up so early? You okay?” Shiro said with concern in his voice.

“Yeah i’m okay i just woke up to get some water and to think and i didn’t realize how much time passed by until i was out of thought.” Lance told Shiro and then sat by him on the bed.

Shiro watched as he sat down next to him. “Oh okay then, So um are you hungry?” Shiro asked not really knowing what to say.

Lance nodded his head and looked at him. “Why indeed i am.” He said with a smile and Shiro gave out a small chuckle.

“Well then Let’s get you something to eat okay?” Shiro said as he stood up.

“Oooo are you gonna cook for me?!” Lance said in excitement.

“Well yeah.” Shiro said as he turned around to look at Lance.

“Yes! Alright let’s go! And i wanna help.” Lance said as he stood up and walked to the door.

“Okay okay.” Shiro said as he followed close behind Lance.

They finally finished cooking breakfast after about an hour in a half because Lance kept getting sidetracked and burnt the pancakes a few times before Shiro stepped in and took over pancake duty. Lance just ended up making the pancake batter and setting the table.

“You done Shiro?” Lance said as he walked over to Shiro placing the last pancake on a plate of pancakes.

“Yup.” Shiro said as he turned to look at Lance.

“Okay can we eat then?” Lance asked.

“Yeah but i have to tell Keith breakfast is ready.” Shiro said as he turned off the stove.

“Oh. yeah okay.” Lance said as he walked over to the table and sat himself down in a chair.

Shiro watched him as he sat down and lightly smiled. “It’ll only take a second okay?”

“Okay.” Lance said.

Shiro left the kitchen and walked up to Keith’s room and knocked on his door a few times. “Keith breakfast is ready.” Shiro said and as soon as he did he heard something tumble and scurry to the door and Keith opened the door.

“Good because it smelt good and i’m really hungry.” Keith said as he pushed pass Shiro.

“Okay then.” Shiro said as he followed Keith. “Also Lance is still here so keep your talking to a minimal okay?” Shiro said to Keith.

“Yeah yeah okay i’ll keep my lips shut.” Keith said and once he did he turned to look at Shiro and zipped his mouth shut and turned back around and walked down the stairs with Shiro right behind him.

“Okay good.” Shiro said as they made it down the steps and began to walk to the table.

“‘Morning Keith.” Lance said when he saw them arrive.

“‘Morning.” Keith said as he sat down.

“Well let’s eat.” Shiro said as he sat down and grabbed a few pancakes with the spatula and some eggs and bacon.

“Yeah. Let’s.” Lance said as he did the same.

Keith followed suit and they began to eat for a short while in silence until Keith said something.

“So what do you guys plan to do today?” Keith asked before shoving another piece of pancake into his mouth. Shiro glared at Keith.

“Um i don’t know. Why are you asking?” Shiro said as he  continued to glare at Keith.

“Just asking because to me it seems like you two are always together and i had a feeling that you guys were going to do something again today.” Keith said as he smirked at Shiro.

“Hm well do you want to do anything today Lance?” Shiro asked Lance.

Lance looked up from his plate with a mouthful of pancakes. “Hm?” 

Shiro chuckled a bit when Lance looked at him. “I said if you wanted to do anything today.” Shiro said as he tried to hide his laugh.

Lance blushed because he now just realized how he must have looked to Shiro and he swallowed his pancakes and wiped his mouth. “Um actually i think i have to go back home to help around the house and stuff.” Lance said as he looked everywhere else but at Shiro.

“Oh that’s okay. When do you have to be home?” Shiro asked.

“Um i think around ten something.” Lance said as he poured himself some orange juice.

“Okay cool.” Shiro said.

“Okay cool.” Keith echoed.

“Shut up Keith.” Shiro said as he turned to look at Keith.

Lance just looked at Keith with an annoyed face and rolled his eyes.

They sat in silence and ate their food till they were all done and Shiro got up. “Here i’ll take your plates.” Shiro said as he walked over to Lance and Keith to get their plates. Shiro stopped at Keith and whispered to him. “Not a word when i’m gone.” Shiro said before he walked over to the kitchen.

Once Shiro was out of the room Keith looked over to Lance. “So Lance.”

“What?” Lance replied.

“Do you feel like Shiro is being completely honest with you?” Keith asked as he placed his hand on his face and elbow on the table.

“What do you mean by that?” Lance asked as he slightly twisted his head to the side.

“I mea-” Keith was saying before Shiro interrupted him.

“Keith doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” Shiro said as he crossed his arms and glared at Keith.

“But what did he mean?” Lance said as he stood up.

“Nothing. I meant nothing.” Keith said as he crossed his arms too and sunk into his seat.

“No no you meant something. What did he mean Shiro?” Lance said as he looked at Keith and Shiro.

“I don’t know Lance.” Shiro replied.

“Oh he knows.” Keith said as he looked at Lance.

“Keith!” Shiro said as he whipped his head around to look at Keith.

“What are you guys not telling me?” Lance asked as he switched his gaze from Shiro to Keith back to Shiro.

“It’s nothing. Trust me.” Shiro said as he stepped over to Lance.

“Should i trust you?” Lance asked as he crossed his arms also and stared at Shiro.

“Of course you should!” Shiro said as he stopped.

“Then maybe you should tell him then Shiro.” Keith said as he smirked and looked at Shiro. 

“Yes. Tell me then.” Lance said to Shiro.

Shiro couldn’t tell Lance. He can’t have Lance hating him. Shiro had to think, and fast. “I um.” Shiro looked at the ground and scratched the back of his head. 

“You um what?” Keith said.

“Shut up Keith.” Lance said as he continued to stare at Shiro.

_‘Think Shiro think’_ Shiro thought to himself, And then he got it. He knows what to say. This could either go good or bad.

Shiro took a deep breath and let it out.“I um..I like you..” Shiro said as his face flushed with a red color and continued to stare at the floor. ' _F_ _uck'_ Shiro thought.

“What.” Keith and Lance said in unison.

Lance’s face was a beet red. “Is that true?” Lance asked.

“Yeah Shiro is it?” Keith was honestly surprised because he was not expecting that to come from Shiro’s mouth.

Shiro just nodded his head then looked at Lance.

“Oh.” Lance said and averted his gaze to something else.

“Yeah..” Shiro said as he scratched the back of his neck again.

“I do to.” Lance said.

“What?” Shiro said as he dropped his hand.

“I like you too.” Lance told Shiro as his cheeks became on fire.

“Well that went well.” Keith said as he got up and walked away.

Both Lance and Shiro looked at Keith as he left and sighed.

“Um so i think i’d like to home now, so can you take me home?” Lance said as he looked to his side.

“Yeah! Of course.” Shiro said. “I’ll just go upstairs to get my keys okay?” 

“Okay. I’ll be down here.” Lance said as he sat down in his chair.

“Alright.” Shiro said as he turned to leave to go upstairs and grab his keys. On his way to his room he stopped by Keith’s room and opened the door and crossed his arms. “Keith what was that?” 

“What was what?” Keith said while still looking at his phone on his bed.

“You know what i’m talking about.” Shiro said as he walked into Keith’s room and closed the door.

“Well hey it helped you confess.” Keith said as he placed his phone down and looked at Shiro.

“Yeah but still i told you not to say a thing.” Shiro said as he rolled his eyes and a small blush formed on his face.

“Oops. I forgot.” Keith said with a straight face.

“You know that could’ve went wrong?” Shiro said as he leaned his back on the door.

“Yeah and he’s going to find out sooner or later and why not just get it over with?” Keith said as he sat up and crossed his legs.

“He won’t know if you guys don’t say anything.” Shiro’s tone was angry with a bit of annoyance.

“Yeah yeah okay, But he’s gonna find out and things will go to shit, But you keep doing you and not tell him and see how it goes.” Keith said then turned the other direction and lied back down and got back on his phone.

Shiro sighed and walked out the room and went to get his keys.

Once Shiro got his keys he walked downstairs to tell Lance they could leave now. “Sorry it took a bit. I ended up talking to Keith for a bit.” Shiro said as he stopped by Lance.

“It’s okay.” Lance said as he stood up.

“Alright so we can go now.” Shiro said as he took a step back.

“Alright.” Lance said as he stepped to the side and pushed his chair in and began to walk towards the door.

Shiro just followed behind him and locked the door behind them after they both left out the house.

Shiro unlocked the car doors and he and Lance climbed in the car and Shiro pulled out the driveway.

“So..” Lance said as he stared in front of him.

“So what?” Shiro said as he kept his eyes on the road.

“So does this mean we’re like um..together now?” Lance said as he blushed. “Because we both like each other and yeah..” Lance looked down at his hands that now were together 

“I mean do you w-” Shiro was saying before Lance interrupted

“Yeah i want to!” Lance said quickly and turned to look at Shiro.

Shiro looked at Lance for a split second and blushed.

“Sorry for um that.” Lance said as his face grew redder and he looked back down at his hands.

Shiro chuckled. “That’s okay.” Shiro said with a smile

“So does this mean we’re um dating now?” Lance asked as shiro stopped at a red light.

Shiro looked at Lance with his smile still on his face. “Yes. It does.”

Lance’s smile grew wider. “Yes!” Lance said he pumped his fist in the air.

Shiro chuckled and drove once the light was green.

 

After about five minutes later they made it to Lance’s house. Shiro unlocked the doors so Lance could get out.

“Well thanks for everything and see you later.” Lance said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and leant over and gave Shiro a kiss on the cheek. Shiro’s face instantly turned red.

“Yeah see you tomorrow.” Shiro said as Lance left the car and entered his house.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you count how many times i typed Ximena???

**Spicy Emo Kid Started A Group With Pineapple Boi, Spacey Princess, and Pigeon.**

 

**12:39 Spicy Emo Kid: Guys we all need to talk to Lance.**

 

**12:42 Spacey Princess: Yeah we do, but about what?**

 

**12:42 Pineapple Boi: Yeah about what?**

 

**12:45 Spicy Emo Kid: About how he hates us all and yeah i totally understand why, but he has not a single ounce of hate towards Shiro even though he was just as involved in that situation as we were.**

 

**12:46 Pigeon: Yeah you’re right about that.**

 

**12:46 Spacey Princess: And what are we going to do?**

 

**12:47 Spicy Emo Kid: Tell Lance of course?? Duh**

 

**12:48 Pineapple Boi: Are you sure this is going to be okay?**

 

**12:50 Spicy Emo Kid: I never said this will be okay but it’s only fair right? Shiro needs to be dragged down with us. He decided not to say anything to Lance even though he knew what was going on. He’s just as bad as us.**

 

**12:51 Pigeon: Yeah i agree with Keith :/**

 

**12:52 Spacey Princess: Same here.**

 

**12:52 Pineapple Boi: Yeah Keith has a point…**

 

**12:53 Spicy Emo Kid: I know i have a point.**

 

**12:53 Pigeon: So when will this be happening?**

 

**12:54 Spicy Emo Kid: Tomorrow, So Shiro can enjoy his last day with Lance as his boyfriend.**

 

**12:54 Spicy Emo Kid: Oh wait. Fuck. Oops**

 

**12:55 Pineapple Boi: W H A T**

 

**12:55 Spacey Princess: HIS WHAT**

 

**12:55 Pigeon: WHEN DID THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN KEITH??????**

 

**12:56 Spicy Emo Kid: Today..**

 

**12:57 Spacey Princess: Now that i know this information idk if want to ruin their relationship..**

 

**12:58 Spicy Emo Kid:Come on you can do it :// It’s bound to come out, So why not just put it out there now when the relationship is new rather than when it’s been dragged on for a bit. Let’s just get this over with tomorrow at work okay?**

 

**13:00 Pineapple Boi: Alright..**

 

**13:00 Pigeon: Wow Keith’s actually going to work but only for drama, But okay then.**

 

**13:01 Spacey Princess: Okay Keith.**

 

**13:02 Spicy Emo Kid: Okay tomorrow it is then. See you guys then.**

 

**13:02 Pigeon: See ya**

 

**13:02 Spacey Princess: Bye**

 

**13:03 Pineapple Boi: Till then i guess.**

 

-

 

Lance was helping his mom, his sisters and brothers with the house chores. Lance ended up getting kitchen duty which he didn’t mind because it was probably the easiest to clean. While Lance was cleaning the dishes his sister Ximena came up behind him a tasered him with her fingers on his sides. Lance let out a small yelp when he jumped up a bit. 

“What the fu-” Lance was about to say before his mom stepped in.

“Language.” She said as he crossed her arms with a slight smile on her face.

“What the  _ heck _ Ximena?! I could’ve dropped the plate or something.” Lance said as he held the plate in her face then put it on the drying rack.

“Oh come on you’re okay.” She said as she was holding back her laughter.

“Yeah yeah shut up.” Lance said as he dried off his hands and got the broom so he could sweep.

“Well i’ll let you guys finish cleaning. I’m going to finish up the rest of the house with your siblings okay?” Lance’s mom said as he waved at Lance and Ximena as she walked out the kitchen to the other kids.

“Okay.” Lance and Ximena said in unison as their mother left them.

“So why are you in the kitchen? Don’t you have bathroom duty today?” Lance said as he began to sweep up the floor.

“Well yes i do, But i want to know what happened when you were out with Shiro yesterday.” Ximena said with a smirk as she rested her elbows on the counter. 

Lance’s cheeks went a little pink when his sister just said the word  _ Shiro _ . “Nothing happened. Mind your own business.” He said as he continued to sweep.

Ximena went up to Lance and turned him around to face her. “Well your cheeks are saying something different Lancey Lance.” 

Lance pushed her away from him and covered his face with his hands and dropped the broom in the process. “Nothing happened!” 

“Noooo something happened!” She said as she tried to pry Lance’s hands away from his face.

“It’s none of your beeswax Ximena!” Lance said through his hands.

“Yes it is and i want the deets!” She said as he finally got Lances hands off his face to reveal a blushy face. “Finally! And look at those pretty pink cheeks! Now tell me what happened.” She said with a smirk on her face.

“Why are you so interested?” Lance asked as he turned his head so he wouldn’t have to face her.

**“** Because my brother is so clearly head over heels for this Shiro guy he knows.” She said as she held on to Lance’s hands with a bit more force now.

“Ow ow! Okay okay!” Lance said after he winced. “I’ll tell you everything.”

“Okay good!” Ximena said as she let go of Lance’s hands.

“Gosh..so violent.” Lance said as he rubbed the spot where his sister held onto.

“I am not sorry.” She said with a smirk.

“Yeah i know.” Lance rolled his eyes again.

“Okay good. Well i’m going to go and help Veronica out.” She said as she was about to leave the kitchen.

“Wait, but don’t you have bathroom duty?” Lance asked as he tilted his head to the right slightly.

“Like i said before, Yes but i don’t feel like doing it right now so i’m just going to help Ronica out.” She said as she left the kitchen.

“Yeah yeah whatever.” Lance mumbled as he went back to cleaning up.

-

Once Lance was done cleaning he went to his room and just laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Lance’s peace was interrupted when his sisters came running in his room and plopped onto his bed. Lance shot up and looked at them with a confused face. “Okay so i knew you were coming Ximena but  _ why  _ is  _ Veronica  _ here?”

Ximena let out a nervous chuckle and put her index fingers together. “Well i kinda told Ronica everything a know about you and Shiro..But nothing else! I promise.” She said with a nervous smile.

“Ugh. Mom knows about my crush for Shiro, you know, and now Ronica knows...Great.” Lance said then threw his face in his hands.

Veronica placed her hand on Lance’s should and softly smiled. “It’s okay Lance, I’ll only just tease you just a little bit.” She said and then smirked at Lance then her and Ximena started to giggle.

“Okay okay but really give us all the deets Lance!” Veronica said as she grabbed Ximena and held her both hands and pulled her close so their cheeks were touching.

“Yes! Everything.” Ximena said with a huge smile.

-

“SO YOU’RE DATING HIM NOW?!” Both of the girls said in unison.

Lance’s cheeks were a vibrant pink now. “Yeah.”

“That’s amazing!” Ximena said.

“Wow my younger brother got a boyfriend before me” Veronica said as she crossed her arms.

“Aww it’s okay Ronica you’ll find ‘The one’ one day. Trust me.” Ximena said as he lightly shook Veronica’s shoulder.

“Yeah i know and he’ll be badass.” She said as she lifted up her head and put a smirk on her face.

Lance scoffed at her. “Whatever.”

“I will find one and he  _ will  _ be badass Lance!” She said as she pushed him off the bed.

“Ack! What the hell Veronica?!” Lance said as he got up off the floor.

“Oops sorry.” Veronica said as she giggled.

“Yeah yeah whatever.” Lance said as he crossed his arms and sat back on the bed.

“So Lance, When are you going to go on your first date with Shiro?” Ximena asked as she moved a peice of hair out of her face.

“Well i mean we’ve been on a date before? I mean i don’t know if you can call it a date but we’ve been out together before but only as friends.” Lance said as he crossed his legs and placed his hands on his knees.

“Heh i doubt he thought it wasn’t a date Lance. I mean because he’s dating you now,So he probably thought of it as a date,So i count that as a date.” Veronica said as she laid back.

“Yeah i agree with Ronica.” Ximena said as she laid on top of Veronica to where they looked like a cross.

“Ugh get off of me.” Veronica said as she tried to push Ximena off.

“Nah. I think i’m good.” Ximena said as she smirked.

“You devil.” Veronica said.

“Well since everyone is laying on top of each other i might as well join.” Lance said as he plopped on top of the two girls and when he did that all he heard was ‘ _ oof’ _

“I can’t breath! Get off of me you asses!” Veronica yelled at them as she tried to break free.

“Lance you’re crushing me!” Ximena said as she squirmed around.

“You’re crushing  _ me  _ Ximena!” Veronica said as she started to tickle Ximena.

Ximena started to laugh and move around too much.

“Ah fuck!” Lance said as he fell off the bed. 

Veronica started to laugh when Lance fell off the bed and when Ximena fell after him. “Ah free  at last!” She said as she sat up and continued to laugh. Ximena was still laughing because she thought everything was funny. Lance started laughing because everyone was laughing and seeing his sisters dying of laughter made him laugh even more. Ximena stopped laughing and looked at Lance and smiled and lightly punched his arm.

“It’s good to see you happy and laughing again Lance.” She got up and wiped her pants off. Once she got up Veronica went to giggles and got up too. “Well i’m going to give you some you time and go to my room ‘kay?” Ximena said as she looked at Lance.

“Yeah me too.” Veronica said after Ximena.

“Yeah okay, And thanks for everything.” Lance said as he got up and sat back on his bed.

“No prob bro.” Ximena said.

“Anytime lil bro.” Veronica said as she and Ximena left the room.

-

After his sisters left Lance didn’t really do anything he just laid in his bed till he fell asleep and ended up taking a three hour nap. Lance got up and wiped his eyes and checked his phone to see the time and saw he had three texts from Shiro and that the time was 19:23. “Wow i slept for three hours?” Lance said as he got up placed his phone back on his dresser. Lance stretched and walked out his room to go downstairs to eat something. Once Lance walked downstairs his mom, dad, and siblings were in the kitchen and living room. Lance’s mom was the first to notice him. 

“Hey mi hijo.” She said with a soft smile and walked over to him. “How was your nap?” She asked.

“Hi mama, and Good.” Lance said while walking to the kitchen with his mom.

“Hungry?” She asked while she followed Lance to the kitchen.

“Yes actually.” He said as he opened the pantry.

“I could make you something.” She said while she walked over to the refrigerator and opened it.

“No it’s okay.” Lance said as he grabbed a box of cereal and placed it on the counter and grabbed a bowl and milk.

“Oh, okay then mi hijo.” She said as she closed the refrigerator and walked over to the table and sat down. “How is everything?” She asked him.

“Oh, good actually.” Lance said as he finished pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

“That’s good! Tell me why everything is good.” She said as she smiled at Lance again.

“Well remember Shiro?” Lance said with a blush as he poured the milk into the bowl of cereal.

“Yes, Why?” She asked while she watched him. 

Lance grabbed his bowl of cereal and a spoon and sat at the table next to his mom. “Well..We’rekindofdatingnow.” Lance said the last part of his sentence in a rush.

“What? I couldn’t understand the last part mi hijo.” She said as she watched Lance’s face turn red. “Oh...OH!” She said surprised. “You guys are a thing now?” She asked as her smile grew wider and wider.

Lance nodded his head as stuffed his face with cereal.

“Well you need to invite him over! The family needs to meet him!” She said in excitement.

Lance nearly choked on his cereal. “I don’t think that’s necessary mama!” 

“Oh but it is! I’m sure you brothers and sisters would LOVE to interrogate them. I know i would.” She said with a giggle.

“That’s exactly why it’s unnecessary.” Lance said as he ate another bite of cereal and then another.

“Oh don’t be like this mi hijo. Just invite him for us okay?” She said as she put her sad mom face on.

Lance looked at her then back at his cereal again. “Yeah sure okay.” Lance said before he shoved another spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

“Okay good! Tell me what day he’s coming over okay?” She said when she got up.

“Okay mama.” Lance said after he finished his bite of cereal. 

Lance finished the rest of his cereal and went back to his room and sat on his bed. “I should probably reply to Shiro.” Lance said as he grabbed his phone and unlocked it.

 

**18:23 Galaxy Dad: Hey Lance you free tomorrow?**

 

**18:31 Galaxy Dad: You there Lance?**

 

**18:38 Galaxy Dad: You must be doing something so when you get back to your phone text me back.**

 

**19:37 Lancey Lance: Hey! Yeah sorry i fell asleep and i don’t think so..i missed quite a bit of work so i’m pretty sure i have to work tomorrow.**

 

**19:38 Galaxy Dad: Oh that’s okay how was your nap?**

 

**19:40 Lancey Lance: It was good and i kind of told my sisters, well just Veronica and Ximena that we’re dating and i told my mom you and i were dating.**

 

**19:41 Galaxy Dad: Oh? Why?**

 

**19:42 Lancey Lance: Because my sisters wouldn’t leave me alone about it and i thought my mom should know because like she’s my mom you know? Are you mad at me Shiro? Did i fuck it up?**

 

**19:43 Galaxy Dad: No! It’s okay you’re fine. I’m not mad at you Lance.**

 

**19:43 Lancey Lance: Oh okay that’s good, Oh! And my mom wants me to invite you over to our house for dinner.. But as you know i can’t do tomorrow.**

 

**19:44 Galaxy Dad: Oh okay that sounds okay. When do you think i could come over?**

 

**19:45 Lancey Lance: Well probably Tuesday?**

 

**19:45 Galaxy Dad: Okay sounds good to me. Maybe i’ll stop by the diner tomorrow while you’re at work.**

 

**19:46 Lancey Lance: Haha okay i’ll be looking forward to that.**

 

**19:46 Galaxy Dad: See you tomorrow Lance.**

 

**19:47 Lancey Lance: See you tomorrow Shito <3**

 

**19:47 Galaxy Dad: Shito?**

 

**19:48 Lancey Lance: HOLY FUCK SORRY TYPO.**

 

**19:50 Galaxy Dad: Haha well, see you later Lance.**

 

**19:50 Lancey Lance: Bye Shiro :’)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part was a typo then i just said "Fuck it." Then went with is to where Lance says Shito. At first i made him say something cute but then i wanted it to be funny so i deleted his sentence up to Shito and yeah. Also
> 
> IT'S MY MOTHERFUCKING BIRTHDAY BIIIIITCH. Lol well enjoy this birthday update.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. i have a job now and it's eating all my time away, but have this. it's not long and may have a zillion spelling errors because it's not beta read and may seamed rushed but i couldn't leave you guys hanging so please. sit back and enjoy okay? ALSO i need help with this story so if you're willing to help me please tell me! :D also if they're any spelling errors PLEASE tell me :')

Lance woke up to the sound of his alarm. He wiped his eyes and grabbed his phone, turned it off and got up. Lance went into his closet to get his work clothes so he could get dressed and get ready for work. Lance spent about 30 minutes getting ready but before he finished his mom came knocking on his door.

“Mijo? You ready yet?” She asked from the other side of the door.

“Uh, Yeah! Just give me a second.” Lance said as he hurried up his getting ready process and opened up his door to his mom still standing there waiting for him.

“Okay Let’s go.” She said as she turned around and began to walk down the stairs. “Have you set up a time with Shiro yet?” She asked as they both got to the front floor.

“Uh, Yeah. I told him that he could come on Tuesday. Is that okay?” Lance said as he scratched the back of his head.

“Yes that’s perfect.” She said with a smile as she opened the door and they walked over to the car and got in. “You know you could’ve invited him today.” She said as she started the car.

“Yeah, but we have work and we would be tired and i don’t want to keep him waiting so long for us.” Lance said as he buckled himself up.

“Oh, okay then mijo.” She said as she buckled herself up too and began the drive to work.

-

The dive wasn’t that long because the diner isn’t that far away. When they finally got there they both got out the car and went to the diner’s doors. Lance looked at the sky and wrapped his arms around himself. “It’s getting cold, And why is it still so dark for seven in the morning?”

His mom unlocked the door and opened the door then looked at Lance. “Daylight savings mijo and it is fall after all.” She then walked in and held the door for Lance.

Lance walked in after her and went straight to the back to get things so he could clean up a bit. “Well we should start to get ready.” Lance said as he began to wipe the tables down.

“Yeah.” His mom said as she went in the back to wash some dishes again so there was no dirty ones.

-

The others ended up coming to the diner to help set up at about 8. First it was Coran, And Allura was second, Pidge came after her, Then Hunk was next, After Hunk came Nyma and Rolo came in, And last was Keith of course. They all helped and got the place ready to open for 09:00. 

The group tried to get Lance alone to tell him but each time they tried Hunk always made an excuse as to why they should just wait a bit longer.

-

It was about 10:30 when Shiro came to the diner. When Lance saw him enter his face lit up. “Shiro!” Lance said with a smile on his face and waved to Shiro from the soft drink machine. Shiro smiled and waved at Lance and sat himself down.

Lance finished pouring the drinks and went to the table who ordered the drinks and placed them on the table and got their orders and went to place the orders in so the cooks can cook the dishes. Once Lance was done he went straight to Shiro’s table and brought out his notepad. “What can I get for you?” Lance said as he smirked.

“Well can i get a strawberry milkshake?” Shiro said as he smiled at Lance.

“Okay one strawberry milkshake.” Lance said as he finished writing down Shiro’s drink with a smile on his face. “Coming right up.” Lance walked to the counter and got the stuff he needed to make a milkshake. While Lance was making the milkshake Nyma walked up to him.

“Hey Lance.” She said with a smile as she also got things for making a milkshake.

“Hey Nyma, What’s up?” Lance asked as he scooped some strawberry ice cream into the blender.

“I saw you with that guy,” She smirked and scooted closer to Lance. “Is he your boyfriend?” 

Lance was pouring in the milk when she said that and ended up spilling some. “And  _ why _ Is that your business?”

“Because i saw the love in your eyes when you looked at him and the love in his eyes when he looked at you. Duh.” Nyma said as she scooped some chocolate ice cream in the blender.

Lance sighed and poured a bit of sugar and vanilla extract into the blender. “Yes. We are in fact dating.” Lance said as he got some strawberries for garnish.

Nyma smiled as she poured some milk into the blender. “Really?!” 

Lance nodded his head. “Yeah.” Lance started the blender and once it was well blended he turned off the blender. 

“Well lucky you.” Nyma said with a smirk as she started the blender and then stopped it once done blending together.

“Hm. Yeah i guess.” Lance said with a smile as he sliced the strawberries.

“Well i’m happy for you Lance.” Nyma said as she poured the milkshake into the milkshake glass.

“Thanks.” Lance said as he did the same and swirled some whipped cream on top then sprinkled strawberries on top.

“Ooou. That’s pretty.” Nyma rested her elbow on the counter. “Making it nice for your man?” She chuckled.

“Shut up,” Lance grabbed the cup and a straw. “This is how i always make it, And why don’t you finish yours? I bet the customer is getting impatient.” He said to her then walked back to where Shiro is sitting. 

Shiro looked up at Lance and smiled.

“Here you go.” Lance said as he placed down the milkshake and gave Shiro a straw.

“Thanks.” Shiro said as he placed his straw into the cup.

“Well i have to get back to work.” Lance said as he turned around.

Shiro grabbed his wrist and Lance turned around. “What?” Lance said as he looked at Shiro.

“Can i um..Maybe have a kiss?” Shiro said as he looked at Lance with a slight blush creeping on his face.

Lance’s face flushed up and he nodded his head.

Shiro let go of Lance’s wrist and continued to look at Lance.

Lance began to lean over so Shiro could kiss him. Shiro placed his hand on Lance’s cheek and he could feel the warmth on Lance’s face. Lance looked Shiro in the eye and as their faces got closer and closer Lance’s eyes slowly began to close and so did Shiro’s. Soon their lips were connected and Shiro brought Lance a little bit closer. While they were kissing Lance and Shiro heard someone loudly clear their throat. Lance quickly broke the kiss and turned around to see his mom standing there with a smile on her face. 

“Look mijo i know you love him very much but you need to get back to work okay?” She said to Lance then waved at Shiro and went back to the kitchen. 

Lance turned back to Shiro with a very red face because of embarrassment. “Y-Yeah i should get back to work.” Lance said with a smile.

Shiro nodded his head and drank some of his milkshake. 

Lance went back to taking and giving out orders.

-

When the diner started to die down a bit Allura, Keith, and Pidge all went up to Hunk. Allura grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to where they were standing. “Hunk what’s up? Let’s just get this over with now. Stop stalling us okay?” Allura said as she looked at Hunk.

“I changed my mind..” Hunk said as he pulled his hand away from Allura.

“What do you mean Hunk?” Pidge asked.

“I mean i don’t want to do this anymore, and i don’t think you guys should either.” Hunk said as he turned his gaze from one person to another.

“Why?” Keith said as he crossed his arms.

“Because we already ruined him once, And i don’t think we should do it twice honestly. I’m supposed to be his best friend and i shouldn’t have done such a thing to him in the first place.” Hunk was saying as he squeezed his hands together. “You saw how happy he looked with Shiro earlier didn’t you?” Hunk looked at all of them.

Allura looked at the ground and nodded her head. 

Pidge scratched the back of her head and sighed. “Yeah..”

“So Shiro gets to continue to be happy with Lance while Lance gets to hate us?” Keith said as he looked at Hunk.

“Yes he has the right to hate us! What we did to him was horrible, And he deserves nothing but happiness and it’s not our place to tear it away from him.” Hunk bit back at Keith.

“Yeah… He’s got a point Keith, And It’s making me think why this was a good idea in the first place. I’m a horrible person for making up the idea to ignore Lance. In the moment i thought it would be funny.” Pidge said as she turned her head away so she didn’t have to look at them.

“But you were wrong..We were all wrong.” Allura said.

“So don’t ruin it for him Keith, please. He’ll only hate us more and it’ll hurt him and Shiro the most.” Hunk said as he looked at Keith.

“Yeah. Okay. Throwing more stuff at him will only make the situation worse, So i’ll just keep my lips shut.” Keith said then acted like he zipped his lips shut.

Hunk sighed in relief. “Good.” Hunk looked at everyone. “Well now that we’ve got that out the way let’s get back to work?” 

Everyone nodded their head and went back to work.

\- 

Work went well for the next few hours for everyone. Shiro ended up just hanging around Lance till closing hours, And Lance kept him company every once in a while between each order. Once it was time to clean up and close Lance went over to Shiro and sat next to him.

“Hey Shiro.” Lance said to Shiro with a smile.

“Hey.” Shiro said with a smile too.

“You know you didn’t have to stay all day Shiro.” Lance said as he rested his elbow on the table and his hand on his face.

“Yeah i know, But i wanted to though.” Shiro said to Lance.

“Oh whatever.” Lance said as he turned his face the other way to hide the blush on his face.

“Well i think you should go help everyone out now.” Shiro said as he rubbed Lance’s head.

“Mhm.” Lance hummed in agreement. He got up and waved Shiro bye before leaving the table. 

Lance walked over to where his mom was cleaning. 

“Oh, Hi mijo.” She says with a smile when she looks at him.

“Hi mama.” He said as he watched her clean up.

“So how are you feeling about tomorrow?” She asked him while continuing to clean. 

“Well, i feel like it’s going to go well if no one makes it awkward.” Lance tells his mom while he grabs a washcloth so he can wipe down the counters.

“Oh don’t worry mijo, no one will do anything bad.” She says with a smile as she looks up at Lance and pats his shoulder.

Lance sighs and smiles back at her. “Yeah i know mama.” Lance says then gets to cleaning up.

-

After a while they were done cleaning up and Keith, Hunk, Pidge, and Allura were sitting at a booth just talking. 

Pidge laid her head on the table and groaned. “Ugh. I’m so tired.” 

Allura ran a hand down her face then looked at Pidge. “Aren’t we all?”

Hunk wasn’t really paying attention to their conversation because he was too focused on Lance and Shiro. “Hey guys? Don’t you think we should try to talk to Lance again? Yeah i get that he may not want to talk but we should at least try right?”

They all looked at Hunk. 

“I mean yeah i think we should.” Pidge said as she lifted her head up.

“I agree with you too Hunk. We should try again.” Allura said as she glance to where Lance and Shiro were talking again.

“Yeah i may be a little rude to him but there’s no harm in trying.” Keith said he looked at everyone in the group. 

“A little?” Allura said in a form of question.

“Yeah i get your point.” Keith sighed. “Lets just go.” Keith said with an eye roll.

-

Lance was talking to Shiro and there were small chuckles coming from both parties. All that laughing and talking stopped when the other group of friends came over to them.

“Hey…” Hunk said to Lance as he rubbed his hands together and letting his fingers intertwine with each other.

“Hey Hunk.” Lance said as he looked at him and then the others. 

“Is there something you need?” Shiro asked the group.

“Actually yes. There is something we need.” Pidge said to Shiro.

“Oh? Well what is it then?” Shiro asked Pidge.

Pidge was about to open her mouth to talk but Allura beat her to it. “It’s that we want to talk to Lance again, Well actually be friends again.” She looked at Lance. “We’re very very sorry for what we did and it was a horrible stupid joke and there was no need for us to go along with it, but can we put it behind us? We miss you Lance. It’s like we’re missing a piece to our puzzle without you.” Allura said as she put a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Lance was looking at her. He wanted to say something but couldn’t because he didn’t want to forgive them for what they did, But he misses them too and he wants to forgive them but he’s too scared to trust them anymore. Should he forgive them? Should he just put it behind him and be with his friends again? Or should he keep shunning them out of his life?

Hunk was looking at Lance look at Allura. He looked lost? Was Lance thinking? 

“Please Lance say something to us at least.” Pidge said to Lance.

Lance looked at pidge and then down at his hands. “I don’t know what to say.” Lance said to her. 

“Say that you want to be friends with us again and that you accept our apology.”Allura said to Lance as she grabbed his hand and held it.

Lance looked up at her and into her eyes. He could tell how sorry she was and that she actually meant it and she wanted to be friends with him again. Lance looked at everyone else and they all looked the same,and to his surprise so did Keith. He didn’t show it much put you could easily tell he cared. 

Lance sighed and let go of Allura’s hand. “Give me some more time and space. I’ll think about it okay?” 

Hunk sighed and lightly rubbed Lance’s back and gently smiled. “Alright buddy.” After Hunk did that he looked at the group. “I think we should get going then. Yeah?” Hunk said to them.

“Yeah.” Pidge and Allura said to Hunk and Keith just nodded his head and followed Hunk and the others out.

Lance sunk into where he was sitting and sighed. “Why can’t i just forgive them? It was just a prank. Why am i so scared to forgive them?” Lance asked mostly himself but Shiro too. 

“It’s okay to be scared to forgive them after what they did to you. You have to build that trust with them before you can just forgive them and be friends again and act like nothing ever happened between you guys.” Shiro said to Lance as he wrapped his arm around Lance’s shoulders.

“Yeah i guess.” He said as he nuzzled up against Shiro.

“Lance are you rea- Oh! Are you guys in the middle of something?” Lance’s mom asked as she stopped at their table.

Lance quickly shot up. “No mama! Just... sitting?” Lance said as she stood up from where he was seated. 

“Well it’s time for lock up and time to get back home.” She told Lance.

“Okay.” Lance said to her. “Come on Shiro.” Lance said to Shiro as he was getting up. 

“I’m coming.” Shiro said as he followed Lance out the door.

Lance and Shiro were out before Lance’s mom because she had to turn everything off and lock things up before exiting the diner.

“So i’ll see you tomorrow?” Shiro said as he lent down to kiss Lance.

“Yeah. Tomorrow.” Lance said before their lips came into contact. The kiss was short lived because Lance’s mom came out.

“Alright ready to go home mijo?” She asked as she locked the door.

“Mhmm.” He hummed to her as they walked to the car. Before Lance entered the car he waved Shiro a goodbye and Shiro did the same and then they parted their ways to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also lowkey hated writing this chapter bc it sucks


	12. Not a chapter

I’m sorry to say but... I’ve lost motivation to write this story. But on the bright I won’t stop writing stories..I’ll just stop writing this one. I’ll hopefully release my new story by the weekend or later so look out for that, but again I’m so sorry to my readers who were reading this. If you want you can finish it yourself if you want to. No one’s stopping you from imagining the ending you wanted. It was amazing receiving comments from you guys, support, and ideas. I hope my new story gets as much love as this one did. And I’m only writing a new story because it’s more thought out and I’ve actually been writing it a bit longer than this one, so I hope you support me and what I want to do. I also won’t delete this.

See you guys soon.


	13. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good News!

Hey everyone! It's PaladinOfYourDreams (TheEliteGeek) here! 

As many of you are aware, PeachyFeels lost motivation to continue to write this story. On the bright side, I am continuing on the story for her! I am so excited to work on this!

PeachyFeels and I are in contact on Tumblr, and she is aware of the direction I am taking the story. She has been helping me by pre-reading and editing chapters.

You can find me on Tumblr as itstheelitegeek. Feel free to scream at me about VLD or the MCU. I love friends! and if you ever, ever need someone to talk to, you can 100% message me. It will not bother me and I will never, EVER judge you.

Anyway, for all of the fans that were disappointed that the fic is ending, don’t worry it’s not! 

So I got rid of the incomplete, unfinished, and abandoned tag, because, well, it's not abandoned or unfinished anymore :D


	14. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had avoided the inevitable long enough.

The car ride home was silent except for the quiet hum of the radio. It was peaceful and relaxing compared to the loud, occasionally hectic environment at the diner. Lance sat in the passenger's seat as he rested his hand upon the armrest. He peered out the window as he observed the changing environment.

He let his mind wander, peacefully watching the landscape pass through the window. As the car drove through the country, Lance observed the scenery. Maple, oak, and cherry trees, farmers fields, and the sunset in the quaint countryside was just so - beautiful. Relaxing. Peaceful.

He slowly felt his consciousness ebbing away as his thoughts, as clear and concise as they were moments ago, were coming to an end. Before he knew it, he drifted into a well-deserved, and well needed slumber. 

\-----

“Mijo, wake up!” Mrs.McClain called out to him as she gently shook him awake.

“Hmm?” He replied quietly, voice filled with fatigue.

Before he knew it, they had arrived back home. Although it only took around 30 minutes to or from the diner, the ride seemed incredibly short. Yet at the same time he felt as if he had been asleep for hours.

He hopped out of the car. As he went to open the door he was quickly greeted.

“Lancey-lance! How was work?” Veronica and Ximena greeted them at the door.

“And… how is Shiro?” Ximena chimed in as she made fake kissing sounds 

“H-he’s doing good, I guess.” Lance began to blush, feeling as if his face was turning entirely red. 

Both girls giggled at his reaction and answer.

“Veronica, Ximena, it’s time for bed now. Let’s leave Lance alone, ok? He’s been very busy at the diner today.” It was almost as if Mrs.McClain could sense his embarrassment.

“And Mijo I think you should go to bed too, It’s getting quite late.” She said.

“Yes, mama.” He replied with a thankful smile on his face..

He began his bedtime routine. He brushed his teeth and hair, then washed his face. Next, he changed into his blue pajamas.

He then turned off the light in his room and crawled into bed. He wrapped the soft blankets around himself and layed comfortably under the covers. He closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

He wasn’t tired though. He couldn’t fall asleep, no matter what he tried. He knew that he shouldn’t have slept on the ride back home. 

Lance counted sheep in his head, tossed and turned, and tried to empty his mind. But he couldn’t fall asleep, no matter what he tried. He knew that he shouldn’t have slept on the ride back home. 

So he instead he thought. He had avoided the inevitable long enough.

_I should forgive them. I mean, I hate that they ignored me, and I still don’t understand why they did it, but they regret it. They knew how insecure I was, and still they made me feel like trash. They must be sorry, because they’ve gone out of their way to apologize, but I just don’t know what to do. I miss hanging out with all of them. Especially Hunk and Pidge, and besides it’s really awkward when I’m at Shiro’s and Keith is around._

At this point in time, he had given up on sleep. He grabbed and unlocked his phone. He began to text Shiro. 

 

**21:15 Lancey Lance: hey shiro, are you still awake?**

 

**21:17 Galaxy Dad: Yes, but I won’t be for long. Is something the matter? You never text me this late.**

 

**21:18 Lancey Lance: well, i can’t fall asleep and also i really want to forgive everybody, but they made me feel like trash. i miss them all so much. I just want to forgive them all so everything can go back to normal but i don’t know if i'm ready too.**

 

**21:21 Galaxy Dad: Want to come over? You seem like you have a lot on your mind.**

 

**21:22 Lancey Lance: sure, that would be amazing! wait, what about mullet?**

 

**21:23 Galaxy Dad: Keith? He’s harmless, and beside’s he’s already asleep.**

 

**21:24 Lancey Lance: ok, if you say so... ******

 

******21:25 Galaxy dad: Lance, trust me he won’t be a problem.** ** **

 

******21:27 Lancey Lance: ok :)** ** **

 

******21:30 Galaxy Dad: well I guess I’ll see you later Lance. ******** **

 

**********21:31 Lancey Lance: i’ll be there in 10 minutes. bye Shiro :)** ** ** ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a blast writing this! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D


	15. A/N

Hi! Previous author here. So remember that story I said I was going to post? Well I’ve posted it! So if you’d like to read it here’s the link ->> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843870 I hope it gets as much love as this one did and guess what! The chapters are much longer! So thank you so much if you do/did read it.


	16. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spicy Emo Kid Renamed The Group Chat: “I’m Telling Lance”

Spicy Emo Kid Has Entered The Group Chat 

 

Spicy Emo Kid Has Blocked User: “Galaxy Dad” From The Group Chat

 

Spicy Emo Kid Renamed The Group Chat: “I’m Telling Lance”

 

**21:24 Spicy Emo Kid: Guys enough is enough.**

 

Pigeon, Pineapple Boi, The Gorgeous Man and Spacey Princess have entered the group chat. All users are present.

 

**21:24 Pineapple Boi: woah woah WOAH hold up.**

 

**21:24 Pigeon: Keith pipe down nobody is telling Lance.**

 

**21:25 Spicy Emo Kid: I’m sick and tired of all of this! There is no other option!**

 

**21:26 Spacey Princess: Keith you are better than this! We need to think this through!**

 

**21:27 Pigeon: Why do you always have to ruin everything Keith! This will CRUSH Lance!**

 

**21:27 Spicy Emo Kid: Really Pidge? Now you're concerned about Lance? At least I wasn’t the one who started this in the first place!**

 

**21:27 Pigeon: wHaT tHe QuIzNaCk kEitH**

 

**21:27 Pineapple Boi: :/**

 

**21: 27 The Gorgeous Man: Let’s all calm down and think of a logical way to approach this.**

 

**21:28 Spicy Emo Kid: If anyone tries to stop me, I’ll tell Lance that you all knew this whole time and were protecting Shiro!**

 

**21:28 Spacey Princess: Keith, this is NOT a good idea!**

 

**21:28 Pineapple Boi: Guys, I agree with Keith.**

 

**21:28 Spacey Princess: WHAT?**

 

**21:29 Pigeon: DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM.**

 

**21:30 Pineapple Boi: Shiro knew what we were doing and did nothing to stop us. Plus he hid that from Lance, and lied about it to him. He told Lance that he knew nothing about it!**

 

**21:30 The Gorgeous Man: Hunk does have a point.**

 

**21:31 Pineapple Boi: Let’s just come clean, The longer we wait the more Lance will be hurt. I just want everything to go back to normal.**

 

**21:31 Spacey Princess: We all do! We’ve apologized, and I’m sure Lance will forgive us eventually! Things like this take time. We have already solved the issue and we should leave it be now!**

 

**21:32 The Gorgeous Man: This should be between Shiro and Lance. I don’t think that we should tell him. It should hurt less coming from Shiro.**

 

**21:32 Spicy Emo Kid: FINE! I will confront Shiro instead, and make him tell Lance. OK?**

 

**21:34 Spacey Princess: PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!!**

 

Spicy Emo Kid Renamed The Group Chat: “IM TELLING SHIRO”

 

Spicy Emo Kid Has Left The Group Chat

 

**21:35 Pigeon: KEITH PLEASE!**

 

**21:38 Spacey Princess: Keith?**

 

**21:45 Pigeon: Quiznack.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aknjsnksknsjik Keith is such a feisty little bastard! Please let me know what you think of the story so far! 
> 
> Sorry for the cliffhanger! You guys can yell at me on Tumblr https://itstheelitegeek.tumblr.com/ :D 
> 
> I always post whenever a new chapter comes out so follow me for updates!


	17. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although Lance could feel his panic rising as he got closer and closer to Shiro’s, he knew that he couldn’t keep avoiding Keith and the others. It's time to face his fears.

The car ride to Shiro’s was fairly quick but Lance could not get the thought of Keith out of his head. What if Shiro was wrong? What if Keith wasn't asleep? He wouldn’t lie though. Would he? No, he reminded himself, there is NO way that Shiro, his boyfriend would lie to him or hide any secrets from him. He trusts him with his life. His brain was buzzing with anxiety just at the thought of betrayal.

Although Lance could feel his panic rising as he got closer and closer to Shiro’s, he knew that he couldn’t keep avoiding Keith and the others. It's time to face his fears. 

He quietly tapped the steering wheel in order to try to relax. He sang along to the beat of the blinkers at every turn. I can do this. I CAN DO THIS. He pushed himself forward and onward to Shiro’s.

He just has to figure out how to handle the situation. Shiro could give him some advice, and besides, he was really looking forward to hanging out with his friends again. He misses them so much. 

Quicker than he realized, he was soon pulling up into the driveway of Shiro’s house. He took the key out of the ignition and got out of the car, as he locked the door and slung the keys into the back pocket of his P’J’s. 

He silently prayed he wouldn’t lose them again like last time when he was at Shiro’s. He had left his keys on the dresser when he went to pick up Shiro, and Cosmo, Keith's dog had pulled them off of the counter. Long story short they ended up on the roof of the house to everyone's surprise. Cosmo, he thought, what a weird name for a husky. 

He was quickly greeted by Shiro as they met each other on the porch of the house. 

“Hey? Are you ok?” Shiro questioned, “You seemed to have a lot on your mind, want to tell me what's going on?”

“Yeah, I’ve been dying to talk to someone about this” he replied as they both sat down on the deck of the porch.

“I just don’t know what to do Shiro,” Lance brokedown, desperately trying to regain his composure. He just wanted to be happy go lucky Lance again, not friendless lance who everyone hated, ignored and made fun of. 

“I’m just so stressed out! I don’t know what to do, I don’t know what to say to the others, How do I handle this I just can’t…..”

In one swift motion Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance, as he noticed that he began to hyperventilate. He pulled him into a warm embrace. Shiro had never been much of a hugger, and to Lance’s surprise, he melted warmly into it.

“Thanks. I really needed that.”

“No problem Lance, now, just calm down and explain the situation to me.” 

He slowed his breathing, and began to tell shiro how he feels. “I should forgive them. I mean, I hate that they ignored me, and I still don’t understand why they did it, but they regret it. They knew how insecure I was, how insecure I still am, and still they made me feel like trash. They must be sorry, because they’ve gone out of their way to apologize, but I just don’t know what to do. I miss hanging out with all of them. Especially Hunk and Pidge, and besides it’s really awkward when I’m here with you and Keith's around.

“Why? Keith? He’s harmless. All bark and no bite…….. Mostly” Shiro replied second guessing himself.

“He gives me this death stare, and it sends shivers up my spine! C’mon! Doesn’t he do it to you? He’s just so intimidating!”

“Honestly, my little brother should not be a problem, and besides I would never ever let him get in the way of our relationship.”

“Promise?” Lance questioned,

“I promise.” Shiro said.

“Ok. Then, what should I do about the others?”

“Just tell them how you feel, exactly like you just told me. Forgive them, and then everything will go back tomorrow, and nothing will change between all of us. We’ll still all be friends, bug you while you’re working at the diner…”  
Lance laughed at the thought.

“...It will be back to old times again. Don’t worry, everything will work itself out in the end.” Shiro said to him.

“Thank you so much, for everything Shiro.” He yawned as he laid down on his boyfriends lap.

They stared up at the sky, watching the moon and all of the twinkling stars up above them.

“I didn’t do anything. I think you knew this all along.” He smiled at Lance as he began drifting asleep.

...

Soon enough, Lance was asleep, laying on top of Shiro. Shiro carefully picked him up, and took him to his room. He put him in his bed and tucked him under the covers.

He could not help but feel guilty about the situation himself. There was a lot he was hiding from Lance, and even though it was unintentional, he knew that it would wreck him. He contemplated what to do as he paced up and down the hallway. He needed to come clean, and tell Lance that he went along with the others plan of ignoring him, even though he knew how it would make Lance feel. But first, he had to forgive himself. 

Little did he know that in his panic, he woke up Keith. 

And yet a sleep deprived, angry, yelling, arguing Keith wasn’t even the worst of his problems to come. Or was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I got my G1 so now I can drive legally ;) which is lots of fun! 
> 
> My tumblr is ItsTheEliteGeek if you want to shoot me a message or ever want or need to talk. I got'chu! Also, happy Halloween! 
> 
> I know that this chapter has been long overdue. I am a grade 11 university level student, and I have been having a bit of difficulty keeping up my grades, handling my extra-curricular and developing my time management skills. I'm doing a lot better now though, so I can finally push out the chapters all of you amazing people have deserved for quite a while now. So, this is definitely NOT over, and I have a solid plan on the direction that I will take the story.
> 
> I am going to write more focused shorted chapters rather than huge chapters so you guys can get more content, and I can write chunks of the story how it works best for me.
> 
> Also, don't be shy to tell me what you want to happen, your opinions, and reviews. I love criticism, lay it on me! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I love every single one of you so much!


	18. AUTHORS NOTE***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really good news! My laptop crashed, but I got a new one! WRITING NEW CHAPTERS AS YOU READ THIS (more details about the situation enclosed)

Hey everyone! I am SO SORRY for not updating. A week after I uploaded chapter 17 (chap 12) my computer completely crashed, and no longer was working. I lost almost all of my pictures, videos, and files that were on my laptop except for the ones backed up or saved on my google drive. Here's the good news; I HAVE A NEW LAPTOP! I AM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTERS AS YOU READ THIS.

I have such bad luck and I feel so sorry for you all because you all deserve new chapters on this fic!

Also, a lot happened while I was gone, so …… Happy Holidays, Merry Chrysler, HAPPY NEW YEAR!

SO sorry for any inconveniences. Because it has been quite a long time since I posted a chapter, I will also be doing a recap on what happened in the previous chapters for you all in the authors notes.

Thank you all so much for the endless support. It makes my DAY every single time someone comments, kudos's or reads this.

See you very, VERY soon :)


End file.
